Unlikely Friends
by lightinthedarkness2
Summary: What happens when Draco steps up when no one else will?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: ok so lately ive been watching Harry potter and decided to make a story hope you like it and please review flames are welcome as well if your going to. This is set after the war and there all eighteen. for Ron fans please don't hate me honestly Ron is one of my favorite characters I'm just showing him in a different light.

Hermione was beyond pissed. Lavender Brown was definitely first in line to experience her wrath. It was so unfair! Ron and Lavender what the hell? They had broken up like how long ago and then all of a sudden I go back to the common room to find them shagging right there on the floor? I mean seriously what if someone else had come in like a first year or a friend? A lone tear slid down her cheek and she let it fall onto the book she was reading.

"Big bad book make little mudblood cry?" She didn't even bother replying she was that torn up inside. "What no smart comebacks today? No ferret?" After a merciless insults and countless insults later, her head rose up and he saw her face full of tears. Laughing he said, "Mudblood its just a book don't cry." Getting slowly out of her chair and walking to him she punched him in the face before he had time to blink.

"My name asshole, is Hermione Granger. If you insist on that mudblood bullshit. Its Ms. Mudblood to pathetic pricks like you." Turning and seeing everyone in the library staring at her open mouthed she picked up her things and walked out only to hear a threat from Malfoy. In a way she knew she was out of line, but in another way that felt really good! Walking to the great hall for dinner she tried putting on a brave face. Her eyes were dry, and you couldn't tell she'd been crying and she knew that she had to be strong. Taking her place next to Harry and Ginny she saw Ron and Lavender walk in and about fifty heads turn to see her reaction. Sighing she looked to Harry for help and he and Ginny began talking with her so that would give her something else to think about.

"Hermione?" Hermione closed her eyes. No not here, not now. Please spare me this. "Hermione." Slowly she turned.

"Ronald. Lavender." Harry smiled a little and Ginny looked ready to kill. Everyone knew that although she loved Ron she was definitely on Hermione's side in this. "What is it you need Ron?" She asked since he hadn't spoken. He sheepishly ran his hand through his hair while Lavender was shaking her head and mumbling about how this was ridiculous and why was he bothering.

Finally he said, "Um, no hard feelings right? I mean I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it but I mean we weren't you know and I kept waiting and you still wouldn't and I didn't know what to do. Then Lavender came back and it was fun and exciting and I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?" Ginny looked like she was going to punch him and Harry looked at him like he wondered if Ron still had his sanity.

Lavender snorted. "Why would you want to be friends with that? She can't please you, wouldn't give you none and now she's sitting her looking like she's going to cry. She's a boring prude whose gonna WHAT THE HELL BITCH?" Hermione had had enough and true to her rage Lavender experienced it right across the face. Ron looked shocked and Hermione said, "Yeah, we can be friends. Because I'm better than that. I know that Harry and Ginny and I are bigger people than you and we won't trash a friendship over this but for right now, your tramp is lucky."

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Hermione sighed. This was not her day. She didn't even bother turning to see who it was she merely replied, "Why her face clearly ran into my hand?" Everyone took a double take. The professor was about to say something when Lavender screeched, "YOU BITCH." Turning Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Lavender, I really don't like violence but if you don't shut up I will seriously reconsider." Seeing that she was for real she reconsidered herself before saying, "Come on Won Won lets go." Hermione merely shook her head and sat next to Ginny who shot a look over at the professor to see what would happen. Which was nothing until someone from Ravenclaw yelled, "All right Hermione!" Blushing she turned to Harry who shook his head but offered a smile before saying, "I'm sorry Hermione." She nodded and hugged him knowing it wasn't his fault and he could tell by her eyes it was forgiven. They ate in silence until Ginny reminded her of the only thing that could ruin the rest of her day. She had to go back to the common room she shared with Malfoy. She was guessing he was still sore about her punching him and when she got to the common room she was right. He glared at her which was nothing new but surprisingly he was silent until he finally spoke.

"So you didn't give it up to weasel huh? Why not he would have liked it and now your all alone." She spun around so fast she thought she'd get whiplash.

"You are such an asshole. In case you hadn't noticed you heartless bastard today is really crappy for me, I said nothing to start this and your being cruel for no reason. I already feel terrible that he dumped me for a slut who gives it out like its going out of style so can you please for once just shut up? Please?" Not waiting for an answer she ran out of the room tears running down her face she never even saw Malfoy following her.

And that's it guys please review I'm really wanting to know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I'm really glad you guys liked this thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys rock! Ok so in these chapters Ron gets a little more mean a little more selfish and that's when we start seeing him differently. I know in the books he is always nice and stuff so I thought I'd kind of flip that and see what happens. So I hope you like this chapter and please review.

Hernione was sobbing so hard into her pillow she didn't even notice Malfoy behind her. He wasn't saying anything he was just watching her. When she finally noticed him she sighed and said, "I said please Malfoy come on just let me be please." He shook his head before sitting next to her on the bed and slowly wiped her tears away. Hermione wondered if he'd gone off the deep end. He never touched her. "Are you really touching a mud blood?" Malfoy nodded before saying, "A pretty tough one at that."

She shook her head. "I'm in here sobbing like a child. Over a guy. Its just he was the only one who ever showed interest. Whoever cared you know?" Malfoy shook his head again chuckling softly. "What's so funny?" "Nothing." He opened his arms and without thinking she went into them. This is nice. He smells fantastic and feels amazing. He's so warm. And wow I'm thinking that way about Malfoy what the hell is the matter with me?

"You didn't let the whores see your tears. Your strong Hermione." She looked up at him for a moment before asking, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Smirking Draco replied, "Cuz I don't like being called a heartless bastard and an asshole in the same day Ms. Mudblood." Hermione gave a little laugh before nestling her head back in his chest. She was so comfortable she didn't notice when she fell asleep.

When she woke up she found she was still in her clothes and covered with blankets. Draco was so nice to me last night she thought to herself. She didn't see him when she was leaving the portrait or in the great hall and Harry finally asked, "Who are you looking for Hermione?" Shaking her head she told him she wasn't looking for anyone before absorbing herself in the book she'd brought down. She wanted to talk to Malfoy as soon as possible. She couldn't believe that he'd been so nice to her last night. It was almost like he was being a friend. It really confused her. She did have a crush on him before but that was a long time ago. Since then nothing had happened. She never told him and his constant cruelty had killed any feelings she'd had. But last night, last night was different. She could feel it. Ginny shook her from her thoughts by saying, "Malfoy is looking at you Hermione."

Looking over at him there eyes met. He kept her stare for a few minutes before breaking it to answer a question of Blaise's. Looking at her plate she sighed softly to herself. She was about to leave when she heard Ginny say, "You have got to be kidding me." Looking up she noticed Lavender and Ron approaching and Lavender was in the shortest skirt Hermione had ever seen and her shirt unbuttoned so her cleavage was popping out. Lavender noticed Hermione looking and smirked. "Oh look Won Won it's the prude." Hermione shook her head and grabbed her book. She was about to walk by Lavender when she heard her say, "Last night was fantastic so glad you traded up Won Won." Hermione's shoulders stiffened and she looked at Ron. He looked at the floor and didn't say anything.

Hermione shook her head before saying, "Yeah Won Won you two really deserve each other. Way to go. Though I really would watch out. You sleep with one whore and you may need Madam Pomfrey." Ginny laughed and the rest of there friends joined in but Lavender instantly turned bright red before saying, "Your just jealous because you're a boring prude who's going to die alone. Stupid know it all." Hermione didn't say anything and attempted to pass her again before she heard Lavender's laughter. "See little girl can't even fight back." Hermione walked out of the great hall and back to the common room. She was about to step out of the portrait when she smacked headfirst into Malfoy.

"Damn Granger. Get off me." She blushed when she realized she was on top of him. She was completely aware of his proximity. He was looking at her but neither moved. Finally he broke the silence by saying softly, "Granger, your still on top of me." Blushing harder she instantly got up and offered him her hand taking it he said, "Come inside with me before your class." He lead her to the couch and motioned for her to sit down before saying, "You need to stop letting them hurt you. Are you alright?" Looking at him for a long moment she shook her head.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" He stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head and getting up and crossing the room. A split second later Hermione followed him then said softly, "Please don't go. I'm sorry its just your always a jerk and now your suddenly so nice I'm just confused." He nodded.

"I would be too if I were you I suppose Mudblood." He looked at her before saying, "Let's just go to class." She frowned before asking, "What about what you were going to tell me?" He shook his head. "Forget it not important." Without waiting for her to say anything else he walked out of the portrait. Hermione stood there for a few minutes trying to process everything before she sighed and headed to class to. When she got there the professor smiled before saying, "OK. Everyone up I'm splitting you into partners. The partner you get is yours for the next two months." Hermione crossed her fingers hoping she wouldn't get Ron or Lavender. No such luck. She got Lavender. Closing her eyes in frustration she actually smiled when she heard who Malfoy got. He got Ron. Looking over at him she noticed he jaw was set tight and his eyes were shooting daggers at everyone.

Looks like luck sucks all around today. Hermione thought to herself. Looking up she noticed Lavender sneering at her holding a knife. "You cut the beetles." Not wanting a scene she complied and surprisingly they worked in silence. While they worked Hermione began to sneak peeks at Malfoy. He really was handsome the way his hair fell into his eyes or the way he looked at you and you thought he was seeing right through you. He must have sensed her staring because he looked at her and glared before looking back down. _What the hell? One day he's an ass the next he's sweet then he's an ass again. It's like he has pms or mood swings. _Looking at there completed potion she offered to clean the station and Lavender walked out.

Sighing again she headed to her next class wondering how much more she could take in one day.

And that's it. Hope you guys liked it and please review also there is a surprise for the next chapter so keep reading please!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I'm really glad you guys liked this thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate all the support. In these next few chapters I have some great surprises and I hope you like them and review!

The rest of the day was no better. By the time Hermione got to the great hall for dinner the only thing she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. Fat chance though she had tons of homework and patrol with Malfoy. _Oh joy I get to spend more time with pms boy. _She thought. She sat next to Harry and Ginny and joined there conversation about Quiddich and was about to ask Ginny something when she felt someone sit down beside her. She turned and saw Lavender smiling at her. Turning back to Harry and Ginny she was about to resume their conversation when she heard a sharp laugh and Lavender say, "Oh Won Won you know I love it when you do that."

She knew she shouldn't but she turned. Ron was nibbling Lavenders ear. Instantly Lavender caught her gaze and smirked. Feeling a tug on her arm she turned again and Harry and Ginny were getting up and motioning for her to go too. Sighing but knowing that they were right she stood up only to hear Lavender laugh again and mock whisper loud enough for the great hall to hear, "So that's why Hermione wouldn't give it up? She's a virgin? Ha, no wonder. I can't see to many people wanting to shag that." Hermione let out a small gasp and looked like she'd been slapped in the face. She looked at Ginny whose mouth was slightly ajar and Harry who looked like he was going to punch Ron. She shook her head and Ginny grabbed her hand and motioned to Harry to get her other and they walked out hearing Ron laugh with Lavender.

When they got to her shared common room she said the password and motioned towards the couch. Sitting down with her they watched as she tried to put on a brave face and finally Harry said, "Hermione its just us if you want to cry go ahead." She shook her head for a second before they saw the tell tale tremble of her lip and tears welling up in her eyes. Ginny wrapped her arms around her and Harry followed suit. They whispered comforting things to her before she couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and Ginny squeezed tighter. Harry looked at her and whispered, "I'm so sorry Hermione. Ron is a total git he doesn't deserve you. Trust me he's gonna catch Lavenderifilitis." Hermione and Ginny both looked at him before laughing and Hermione wiped her nose and eyes.

"She already has him. She won. Why is she being such a bitch?" Fresh tears were falling freely from her cheeks. Ginny was about to answer when they heard the portrait open. Turning they saw Malfoy walk in and say, "Because they know that Mudbloods get there feelings hurt and run to cry to weaselette and scar head." Jumping up Harry got right in Malfoy's face and said, "Back off Malfoy." Grabbing Harry and shoving him into the wall hearing Hermione and Ginny cry out, he said, "Or what? Huh potty?" Hermione closed her eyes for a second weighing her options before grabbing her wand pointing it at Malfoy and saying, "Petrificus, Totalus!" Draco fell like a rock to the floor and Harry straightened his clothing before looking at Hermione in shock.

Hermione said softly, "You guys had better go, he's not going to be happy and I don't want you to get into trouble." Nodding Ginny reached for Harry and began pulling him to the door. It was obvious Harry didn't want to go but on Hermione's insistence they left. Closing her eyes not bothering to wipe away the tears that were slowly flowing down her cheeks again she stood beside Malfoy and whispered the counter curse. Malfoy instantly got to his feet and like Hermione predicted, he was beyond pissed.

"You filthy little mud blood bitch!! How dare you do that to me?" Hermione looked at him and he was shocked to see she was crying freely in front of him. After thinking about it though he realized she must not be able to help it and just didn't care. "I….I was trying to get you to stop. I didn't want you to hurt Harry. Harry wouldn't have fought you back. He's too kind for that." Instantly she knew that was the wrong thing to say because he snapped back. "Oh that's right. Perfect little Potty. Mudbloods friend. Idolize him. Maybe he'll date you." He paused, then smacked his head in mock surprise. "Oh wait a minute even he didn't want to date you." Hermione felt new tears welling in her eyes. Then slowly she felt her anger rising and she slapped him in the face and tried again before he caught her wrist and held it with a vice like grip. She tried her other hand but he grabbed it too so she did the only logical thing she could think of. She raised her knee and made it strike where it would hurt. Instantly he let go and held himself letting out a cry of pain.

She stood above him hands on hips before yelling, "You're an asshole of the first degree you know that? One day your nice the next you're your usual bastard self and you're a complete jerk. Would you please let everyone know when your permanent pms is over you….you…..gah!" she finished completely frustrated. She looked at him a moment longer before asking softly, "What the hell did I ever do to you to make you hate me? Why do you treat me this way?" She couldn't even see straight because she was crying so hard. Not waiting for a reply she ran out of the room. But she could swear on the way out that she heard him say, "Because I have to be."

And that's it! Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews again and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I'm really glad you guys liked this thanks so much for all the reviews! In these next few chapters I have some great surprises and I hope you like them and review!

By the time it was time for them to patrol Hermione had soaked her pillow and parchment, cleaned up and finished her homework so she was sitting in the common room ready to patrol. Her anger from earlier had not dissipated however, and she quickly formulated a plan so she and Draco wouldn't have to speak or even see each other while patrolling. When Draco came out of his room he looked around for Hermione only to find a note from her on the table explaining that she'd grown tired of waiting for him and that she'd gone ahead. Tossing the note to the floor he ran out of the common room to see her walking down the loudly he spun around the opposite way and stalked down the hall.

After catching her fourth couple in the act Hermione wanted nothing more than to go to back to her room to get away from everything. Sighing she forced herself down the last hallway knowing she'd meet up with Malfoy. She came upon her last door and groaned in frustration. She could hear panting on the other side of it. Resigning herself she opened the door only to gasp softly and feel hot tears coming. Lavender was pressed against the wall with Ron's face buried into her neck with his robe covering the two of them but by the way she saw him moving she knew they were having sex. They hadn't noticed her they were to wrapped up in each other. Ron was beginning to pant hard and Lavender was letting out moans of pleasure. A lone tear slid down Hermione's face and she turned and wiped it away. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco standing there watching her. They heard a loud moan of pleasure and turned around to see Ron biting Lavender's neck.

"Weasel. You might want to disengage yourself. We don't want to see filth mating." Hermione looked at Draco and offered him a small smile. She knew that she wasn't capable of speech. His eyes found hers and she could tell he was trying to tell her something She kept his gaze and suddenly felt her heart thudding in her chest. She'd never felt that before. It was a completely new feeling. Draco broke the gaze and looked past her at Lavender and Ron who were scrambling to cover themselves. Hermione quickly averted her eyes. Seeing this Lavender began to laugh only to be cut off by Draco saying, "I seriously suggest you two finish getting dressed and go back to your rooms." Looking directly at Ron he said, "Don't you think your family is big enough? Don't want to get another one do you? At least wait till your out of school to add to the weasel clan."

Instantly Ron was on his feet but before he could say anything Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered, "Don't make me hex you. Go." Ron looked at her incredulously before shaking his head. "Don't try me Ron." Ron swore before grabbing Lavender's hand and whispering loud enough for Hermione to hear, "Come on baby we'll finish later." Throwing a triumphant smile at Hermione Lavender turned and walked down the hall. When they'd gotten halfway there she turned around walked back to Hermione and said, "I have him. Get over it. It's not his fault you're a boring prude who never treated him the way a man needs to be treated." She looked past her to where Ron was standing and he met her gaze before walking a step toward her then stopping.

He looked at her a moment longer before whispering, "I'm sorry Hermione you were a mistake. I've always loved Lavender." Holding out his hand Lavender walked to him and took it before they walked down the hall together. When they were out of sight Draco turned to Hermione and saw her face was completely blank. _You're a mistake. A mistake. A mistake._ The words repeated over and over in her mind. Taking a deep breath she smiled a tiny smile at Draco before saying, "Don't you just love patrol?" He stepped forward before whispering, "Hermione…" While trying to reach for her. Shrugging him away she began to walk as quickly as she could down the hall fighting the urge to scream or cry or just something to get her emotions out. Draco was practically jogging to keep up with her.

"Hermione!" He called after her. Once again he tried to reach for her and she pulled away yelling, "Don't touch me!" They were almost to there common room when she finally slowed down. Once they got inside she ran inside her room and came out not even a minute later with a towel, and change of clothes. Rushing past him she walked into the bathroom and tried shutting the door in his face but he blocked it with his foot before saying, "Stop being such a bitch!" Slapping him she yelled, "Newsflash calling me a bitch is not going to get me to talk to you."

Grabbing her arm he said, 'I'm trying to get through to you idiot." Wrenching her arm away from him and stepping right up to his face she shouted, "Why do you care? I'm just a stupid mud blood remember? Why the hell do you care?" She kept his gaze waiting to hear his answer but it didn't come he just stood there. When she was about to turn around he whispered, "Because I do have a heart. If even weasel has it better than you that means there's something really wrong with this picture." Ignoring his attempt at a joke she shook her head and walked to the bathtub before climbing in and turning her back to him before saying, "I'm a mistake. You heard him. I'm a fucking mistake!" Her voice broke on the last word and he stepped closer before saying, "Your not a mistsake." SHaking her head again, she said, "Yes I am! Nobody wants me!" _That's it . _Draco thought. He stepped in and pulled her to him and crashed his lips against hers. She responded instantly and opened her mouth to invite him in. he instantly complied and kissed her for a minute longer before pulling away and saying, "I want you."

And that's it hope you liked it and please review guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Thanks for the reviews!! I'm so glad you like this. So in this chapter there will be a romantic scene. If your underage sorry but it is rated M for a reason. I hope you like it and please review!!

Hermione stared at Draco, for a split second before he offered her a smile. _He looks amazing when he smiles. _Leaning in he kissed her again and she wrapped her fingers in his hair marveling at how soft it was. He moaned against her lips and pressed his body to hers as he took off her robe. Following suit she took his off and began undoing his shirt. They were moved as one the fire's hitting them both. Draco took her blouse of before undoing her pants and yanking them off too. Smiling Hermione undid his pants as well before taking of his boxers. Then she watched as Draco took the rest of her clothing off. Looking at each other for a second then looking at each others eyes they crashed there lips together and Draco began to massage her breasts. Moaning loudly Hermione reached between his legs and gently began to stroke him before going faster when he began to suck her nipple. He looked at her for a moment longer asking permission when he gave it he slid inside of her and she gasped in pain before moaning when it faded. All she could see or feel was Draco. He pressed his head into his shoulder going faster and harder and she moaned again before kissing him over and over until her lips were bruised. Draco put his head in her neck and began leaving love marks continuing his pace until he felt his orgasm coming. Hermione and Draco cried out at the same time each triggering the others and then they both stood still. Panting they held each other before pulling away. Not looking at each other.

Draco stepped out before looking back then stepping back in. "Hermione? Are you alright?" She wouldn't look at him. But she nodded. _What have I done? I slept with Draco Malfoy. I slept with Draco! _"Hermione say something." Her first instinct told her to get out and leave but she realized she didn't want to. She didn't want to cry either. Forcing herself to meet his gaze she whispered, "We just slept together." He nodded. "What does that mean? For me and you I mean. Do we go back to being the way we were or are we more?" Looking at her and cupping her chin he said softly, "I want to be your boyfriend, if you'll be my girlfriend. Trust me you'll never once wish you were back with weasel. You'll forget him. I promise." Hermione looked him in the eyes and finding he was serious. She closed her eyes thinking about what he said. She could see them being together and a small smile formed on her face before she opened her eyes and smiled. Watching his eyes she nodded and a grin broke out on his face before he cupped her chin and kissed her. This time it was slow full of promise. Where it had been fast and urgent last time this time it was slow, seductive. His hands found her breasts again and she moaned softly. Taking his time he pleasured her. Kissing every spot touching everywhere. When he began to touch between her she moaned loudly and began to touch him as well. Draco bit her neck softly before adding pressure and smiled when he stopped knowing she'd have a mark tomorrow but not caring. Touching her a little faster he watched as her eyes fell closed and she began to moan loudly pushing against his hand.

He began to moan as well when Hermione began to stroke him faster. He continued at his pace but hearing him moan like that Hermione added a little pressure and Draco pushed him self against her and moaned again. Smiling Hermione began to kiss him slowly. He responded but unbeknownst to her he slowly pushed her out of the water. When she felt cold air hitting her she broke the kiss and stared at him questioningly. Grinning wickedly at her he pulled her out completely and setted his face between her legs before gently licking her and then looking up and doing it again. Hermione moaned and nodded so he continued. Hermione had never felt this way before everything he was doing was bringing her unimaginable pleasure. Looking at him for a moment contemplating an idea she stopped him. He was about to ask why when she crooked her finger at him. Sliding out of the water he sat beside her and she pushed him down before taking him into her mouth. Instantly he gasped. Hermione smiled before resuming the task at hand wondering how she was able to do this at all. Draco was very well endowed and this was her first time doing this after all.

It wasn't long before they couldn't take it anymore and he smiled as Hermione laid back down pulling him on top of her and he guided himself inside her this time setting a slow pace and looking in her eyes. She smiled and kissed him softly before holding him tighter to her and he continued at his pace before planting kisses over her while she clutched him and closed her eyes. Slowly she felt the pressure building and could tell he was getting close too because his movements became more impatient and he sped up a little. Reaching the peak a second time they went over together and she bit down on his shoulder delighting in his loud moan of pleasure. When they came down they slowly bathed before drying off and going into the common room. Reaching the stairs Hermione paused and turned questioningly when Draco grabbed her hand and pulled. She followed him into his room and smiled when he offered her his bed. Climbing in and settling her head into Draco's chest she smiled and began to fall asleep. Her last thought before she went to sleep was _Ron who?_

and that's all for this chapter. i hope you like it please review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Thanks for the reviews!! I'm so glad you like this. Please keep reviewing I love hearing what you guys think good or bad. Ok so I didn't get to read the books past five but my friends told me what happened (Partly why I didn't read them felt it was spoiled a little bit) or the jist of it. In this Lucius is in Azkaban. Hope you like this chapter guys!!!

Hermione woke up to find that during the night they had gotten as close as they possibly could to each other. His arms were wrapped securely around her, their legs were intertwined and her head was nestled in his chest. Smiling she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes relishing in the moment. Draco felt her movement and held her tighter and she nuzzled his chest. _This feels so right. Who would've thought I would ever have done something so completely crazy with someone like Draco? Who would've known it would feel so completely right? I kept thinking last night as I saw Lavender and Ron that I never felt that way before. Never had my heart beat faster, never got breathless or passionate with Ron. I guess that means I didn't love him as much as I thought I did. Merlin knows my heart beat last night. _

"Hermione?" Snapping back to reality she looked up at Draco who was looking at her expectantly. "I said we should probably talk." _Every girls favorite words. _She nodded before sitting up. He looked down and blushing she tried covering up before he stopped her. Lowering her hands she waited for him to speak. "I really care about you and know this is going to hurt your feelings a little bit but it needs to be done. We need to keep us a secret." Seeing the look on her face he quickly continued. "Not because I want to hide you. Hermione think about it. You can see why." Sighing she nodded. She did understand. Draco's friends, her friends, the family's it made sense. Smiling to let him know she wasn't mad she agreed before saying that they should get ready. Taking special care with her appearance and debating for ten minutes about makeup she finally decided to go natural. When she finished she noticed that when she was ready he had left already so she walked out and entered the great hall alone. Instantly she saw Harry and Ginny next to Ron and Lavender. Smiling at Ginny she walked over and took her other side before greeting Harry good morning.

Not waiting for any fights to break out as soon as she was done, Ginny wanted company walking to her class and she nodded readily. Ginny convinced her to eat a little breakfast however and she sighed and buttered a piece of toast and began to nibble. She heard the screeching of owls and knew her daily prophet would be coming. Sure enough an owl started flying toward her but as she watched another owl did too they both dropped a package in front of her. She noticed though the second one was under the prophet. Moving her paper discreetly making sure no one was paying attention she noticed it was a letter that read_ read this later. Draco. _She thought smiling. Opening the prophet she scanned it before engaging Ginny into a conversation. While listening to Ginny her eyes wandered over to Draco, as if feeling her eyes on him his eyes met hers and instantly she felt her heart thumping like mad in her chest. When he broke the connection she instantly felt the loss. _How could one man have so much affect on me? _She didn't know.

"Hermione?" Snapping to attention she looked over to see Harry and Ginny staring at her. "We need to go class." Nodding Hermione rose and walked them out. They were talking animatedly the whole time but Hermione couldn't focus. When they got to Ginny's classroom she gave Hermione a hug and said she'd see her later. Nodding Hermione gave her a hug and walked to class with Harry in silence. When they finally reached their classroom Harry stopped her and smiled before saying, "Another day of higher education. Come on." Laughing Hermione came in and took her place next to him before remembering her note. She wanted to read it but couldn't with Harry sitting right there. Sighing softly she got out her quill and began copying the blackboard. She was dying to read the letter and sighed in relief when the class was over. She didn't sit next to Harry in transfiguration or Ron either now that they had split. She sat at a table behind Harry alone. Sitting down in her sit and waiting for class to start she couldn't help turning and watching the door. Draco entered with his signature smirk and Ron and Lavender entered behind them. Turning to the front she waited until Professor McGonagall entered and partnered everyone up. Her partner was Malfoy.

Sitting side by side his leg brushed hers sending electric shocks up her leg. Closing her eyes she acted like nothing had happened. She knew he saw her eyes close though and silently cursed herself. Standing up when Professor McGonagall reached their table she performed the spell perfectly and watched as Draco did as well. Smiling she left for Ron's table and Hermione looked down at the table. After a moment she felt an arm brush hers. Looking at Draco she saw him looking straight ahead like nothing had happened and saw him writing something in his notebook. After checking all the tables Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the class and began a lecture. Hermione began writing notes wishing Draco would touch her again. He didn't until class was almost over. His leg brushed against hers and he left it there until the class was dismissed. Draco stared at her and she saw lust in his eyes. He whispered huskily, "Read your note." Before walking quickly from the room. Hermione let out a shaky breath before following him out.

The rest of the day was no better. She couldn't concentrate and in potions Snape had to call her name twice. Sighing she went inside the common room and looked to see if Draco was there before remembering he had quid ditch practice. Sitting down she opened the letter and read,

_Hermione, _

_I know we just saw each other, but I know I hurt your feelings when I said we had to remain a secret. I'm sorry. I'm not doing it because I want to okay? I'm doing it because of my dad. You know he hates people like you (Mudbloods) and you know someone at school would tell him and then he would try to hurt me or worse, hurt you. I don't want that. I really care about you. _

_Draco _

_Also if you want another steamy bath tonight I'm only to happy to oblige and tonight after everyone's asleep, meet me on the quid ditch pitch._

Hermione blushed at the thought of another shower before reading the last line again. Why the quid ditch pitch? Shaking her head she went to her room and putting the note away before doing her homework and getting ready for dinner. Walking into the great hall she sat down next to Harry who was kissing Ginny. Looking up he smiled sheepishly and Hermione covered her eyes laughing. Lavender sat down next to Hermione and began talking to Ron. Rolling her eyes Hermione engaged a conversation with Harry and Ginny soon joined in. soon however they heard, "I know she's probably only kissed you Won Won." Her friends looked at Hermione but she just shrugged and continued talking. Lavender gave it a few more tries before seeing Hermione wasn't going to respond sighed loudly in anger before kissing Ron hard. Finally Hermione said, "I thought there was no shagging in the great hall. We shouldn't be exposed to that. I may go blind." Instantly the entire table laughed and Lavender said primly, "Your just mad that its not you." Hermione laughed before saying, "I'm over it."

Ron looked at her for a long moment before Lavender captured his attention saying, "Yeah right. Come on Won Won." "But I'm hungry." Sighing Lavender began to talk to him quietly and they left. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny who were staring at her. "Your over Ron?" Hermione nodded. "I really am. It still hurts but I don't want to be with Ron anymore." They smiled at her and were about to say something when Hermione said, "Harry, I do need to talk to you after dinner though. If that's ok." Nodding Harry went back to talking to Ginny who looked at Hermione for a moment longer before giving Harry her full attention.

Hermione waited patiently for dinner to be over but it wasn't happening. She kept sneaking peaks at Draco every few minutes and occasionally he would look at her. He would always look away quickly enough that no one noticed and Hermione knew the secret thing was going to be harder on her than she thought. Finally it was over and Hermione walked Harry to the hallway alone making sure not even Ginny heard. "Harry I need your invisibility cloak." He looked at her in surprise. "Why Hermione?" Thinking quickly she said, "To go to the restricted section of the library. There's a book I want to study." She smiled. It was completely plausible that she would need to do that. Harry looked at her before saying, "Ok I'll bring it by your common room just don't get caught ok?" Nodding Hermione hugged him in thanks before explaining that she had to go to the common room and finish her essay for Snape.

When she got there Draco still wasn't there but she knew where he'd be soon enough. _Meet me at the quid ditch pitch._

Ok so that's it. I had a lot of people say make it longer so I did. Please review! Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

DIScLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

NOTE: RATED M FOR A REASON

sorry i haven't updated in awhile i don't have microsoft word any more and am trying to find another way to update. so in this chapter we find out why malfoy wanted to meet her on the quidditch pitch. i hope you guys like this chapter and please please review!

Hermione smiled to herself. Harry had come through with the cloak and it was midnight. She was walking slowly to the quidditch pitch looking for Draco. She was relieved when she made it with no problem. Looking for Draco she smiled when she saw him leaning against the goal post. She walked up to him and gently removed the cloak. Hearing him gasp in surprise she giggled and tucked it in her robes before whispering, "That's a secret. You can't tell anyone I have it ok? Please Draco." Nodding he reached out his hand to her and that was when she noticed his other hand was holding his broom. Suddenly she understood and took a small step back. Smiling he held her to his chest before holding the broom out in front of them and grinning when Hermione began to protest.

"Please Hermione. Trust me.I want you to experience something truely magical with me." His eyes captured hers and they were pleading with her to do this. She shook her head and he asked gently, "Why not Hermione?"

She mumbled something that he couldn't hear. Cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him he kissed her gently before repeating his question. She met his gaze before whispering, "I'm afraid. I could fall off or make you fall off and we could get caught." Draco laughed then and hugged her to his chest before cupping her chin again.

"Hermione. I will never ever let you get hurt. I'll protect you I swear it." Noticing her critical gaze on his broom he sighed before assuring her repeatedly she would not fall off. Looking into her eyes and capturing her gaze he whispered, "Trust me Hermione. Come on fly with me."

She looked at him for a long minute and just when he thought she'd say no, she smiled and said, "I trust you Draco." His face broke into a huge grin he helped her mount his broom and whispered, "Hang on." Sqeezing him tightly he pushed off and heard Hermione scream softly as she pushed her face into his back. He laughed softly and leveled his broom hovering until she loosened her grip and placed her chin against his shoulder to peer over it. Glancing over his shoulder he smiled at her before raising one of his hands to hold hers and sqeezing. She tightened her grip and nodded and he flew higher. Smiling she noticed he was flying over the lake. She had never seen it look so beautiful. The water was still and and matched the sky. It looked peaceful and she took an opportunity to look up at the stars. Instantly she gasped and squeezed Draco who turned his head to look at her questioningly. She pointed at the sky and whispered, "The stars look so beautiful." Draco leaned back into Hermione very carefully so they wouldn't fall off and kissed her passionatly.

When he spoke his voice was husky. "Not as beautiful as you Hermione. Hang on tight ok?" Nodding she resumed her tight grip and Draco took off before picking up speed. No longer afraid she loosened her grip a little and threw her head back laughing. Seeing her so happy made Draco laugh too. Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder and huged him. Smiling she saw Draco's hair flutter over his eyes and brushed it away slowly making him look at her. He slowed the broom and they sat in the air for a long time not moving not speaking then slowly he brought his lips to hers. She responded immediatly. Then she smiled against his lips and whispered, "I can't believe I'm flying. I've never flown before."

Winking roguishly he smiled before murmuring seductively, "There's alot of things you never did before you met me Hermione." Her breath hitched slightly and her eyes darkened. Draco smiled again before slowly flying around the school. They stayed out until they were both to tired to fly anymore and when they reached the ground Hermione covered them with the invisibility cloak before they snuck back into the castle. Thankfully they didn't encounter anyone and they got to the common room in no time. Smiling Draco led her to the bedroom only for Hermione to shake her head and walk into her own room. Draco was confused until Hermione came out in tight pajama pants and an even tighter tank top. She gave him a shy smile before walking past him and sitting in the middle of the bed her arms outstretched. Smiling he shut and locked the door. Keeping her gaze he slid out of his robes and discared everything but his boxers. Hermione's eyes were half lidded and she was breathing shallowly now. Grinning wickedly he slowly pulled down his boxers watching her the entire time. Hermione whimpered softly when she saw him. He was hard. Very hard. He got into bed and motioned for her to get under the covers instantly he pulled her to him so she could feel him pressing against her. She moaned softly before rolling over and kissing him hard manuvering so she was on top of him.

Stripping quickly she watched his eyes glaze over. Feeling emboldened she took her bra off and touched her breasts watching his face. He growled softly before flipping her and taking her underwear off and touching her again and again until her cries grew louder and louder. When she was about to orgasm he stopped and grinned when she pouted. He gripped himself and began to move it against her slowly then faster watching her writhe for him. "Draco please! Make love to me." That was all he needed to hear. He thrust himself gently and when she moaned he set a steady pace until they were both screaming each others names and were covered in a sheen of sweat. He felt himself getting close so he sped up. Hermione met his thrusts with her hips and began crying his name likea chant. Thrusting one final time he orgasmed and leaned forword to lick and tease Hermione's nipples still thrusting and she orgasmed too. Sighing he slowly pulled out of her and opened his arms and soon the both fell asleep. Happy and contented smiles on there faces.

and thats it hope you liked it and please review. there's going to be drama in the next chapter lol. Thanks for reading and send those reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: In the last chapter Hermione got to fly. This chapter there's drama. Hope you like and please review!

Hermione awoke to a loud banging on the door. "Mione! Come on let us in! Mione!" Snuggling closer to Draco for a second she heard the yelling again before realizing what was going to wrap herself in the sheet she leaned over to Draco who was looking back at her sleepily before he heard the yelling too. Instantly he was scrambling to cover himself as well. Opening his door and looking to see if they had in fact come in he gently pushed her out giving her a quick kiss. She had just made it to her room when she heard Ginny yell, "HERMIONE!" Hermione sighed and got dressed as quickly as she could. She was trying to brush her hair when she heard voices downstairs. Frowning she realized Draco must have let them in. Sighing she went downstairs to the common room and saw Harry, and Ginny sitting on the couch while Draco was sitting in the chair across from them.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Ginny got up and hugged Hermione and flashed her a huge smile. "We haven't seen you in forever! We wanted to walk you to breakfast. It's a welcome relief to be here instead of there Ron and Lavender are practically shagging again." After thinking a moment she said, "And Harry needs his...book back." She looked meaningfully at Hermione.

Nodding Hermione said, "I'll bring it with me to the great hall. I really do need to finish getting ready though so can you guys wait outside for me?" Ginny laughed before shaking her head. taking her hand she began to tug toward the stairs.

"I'll help you get ready Hermione. I'll even do your hair and makeup. Come on." She insisted when Hermione was lagging. "I'm sure Harry can put up with ferret boy for that if they get into a fight Harry can always hex him." Instantly Harry and Ginny laughed only stopping when they realized Hermione wasn't. Draco stood up and walked into his room not saying a thing and Ginny laughed and said, "Your right Hermione he does have pms. " Hermione sat on the bed when they got in the room and Ginny began applying her makeup and doing her hair while making her outfit look better. "Geez Hermione," she said while fixing her tie. "It's like you don't even care what you look like." Smiling Hermione said nothing. _You know she didn't mean it like that.I can't believe Ginny said that. I'm surprised he didn't say anything. That would've been the Malfoy thing to do. _She felt Ginny move and looked up to see her smile in approval. Smiling back Hermione grabbed Harry's cloak and handed it to Ginny who hid it in her they got downstairs Harry smiled and held out his arm to Ginny. Hermione scanned the room quickly she didn't see Draco. Sensing that he was upset she walked faster to the great hall forcing Harry and Ginny to walk faster.

When they got there she sought Draco's. He was talking to Blaise. When he noticed her looking he ignored her and went back to talking. Feeling hurt Hermione sat down dejectedly. Harry and Ginny began to kiss next to her and Ron and Lavender were doing the same. She sighed to herself before seeing her Daily Prophet fall in front of her. She looked all around it expecting a note. There wasn't one. Looking at Draco again she saw him talking to Pansy. She watched as Pansy leaned in to whisper in his ear before giving him a note and leaning over to talk to Blaise. Jealousy was burning within her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Finally Draco looked up at her. A tear slid down her cheek before she got up and walked as fast as she could out of the hall. Looking to see if anyone had noticed there silent exchange and noticing they hadn't he reached for his pumpkin juice knowing he coudn't follow her. What surprised him was that her friends hadn't gone after her either. Guess there not great friends.

Hermione broke into a run when she got out of the great hall. She didn't want to be around anyone. Her thoughts were running wild and she ran into the bathroom locking herself into a stall. Raising a hand to her face she brushed back the hair that was in her face.

_You don't even know what they were talking about it could be nothing. _

_**Oh yeah that's why her tits were against his arm and she was leaning in trying to activate her bow chika wow wow. **_

_You could be overreacting. It has happened before. _

"DAMNIT!" She yelled into the empty bathroom. Now she was mentally arguing with herself for Merlin's sake. Hearing voices in the hallway she knew class was about to start. Wiping her tears away she entered potions and sat down. When Snape entered the room he looked even angrier than usual.

"The headmaster insists that for house unity we pair the head boy and head girl together for projects. So I'm forced to pair Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Brown and Weasly you can pair with each other. Get started on your potion. NOW." He said when no one moved. Hermione looked defiant. Draco did too. Snape noticed because he said, "I'm not in the mood for games. Partner up or I'll deduct from both your houses and give you a months detention." Glaring at Draco Hermione stood up and began getting ingrediants while Draco grabbed the cauldron. Slamming the ingrediants on the table Hermione began following the instructions and completly ignoring Draco and hissing in pain when she cut her hand open.

Draco looked up for a second and Hermione saw worry in his eyes before anger replaced it. Silently Hermione took her handkercheif and wrapped up her hand whimpering softly. Draco felt like a jerk but he was still angry and his feelings were hurt too. "I'm surprised you'd partner with a ferret." Draco murmured angrily while stirring. Hermione glared at him before putting her knife down and adding to the cauldron.

"I didn't have a choice. I'm surprised you didn't want to take Pansy in the hall. She so obviously wants you in her pants. Is that what your little note said?" Instantly Hermione could tell how jealous she sounded. Wishing she could take it back she grabbed the tool out of Draco's hand and began stirring virgourously. Slamming his hand on the table Draco grabbed it back.

"Jealous are you? Wish you knew what it said?" Instantly Hermione felt her temper rising. Reaching out she grabbed the tool again from Draco before stirring hard not noticing that there potion was now clear when it should have been blue. Draco made to grab for the tool again only to have Hermione grab it at the same time spilling potion on Draco. Instantly feeling his temper rise he tipped the cauldron so that it spilled onto Hermione. Ignoring the gasps and laughs from the class she picked up the cauldron and dumped it on Draco's head.

"ENOUGH! Malfoy, Granger, get up here now." Feeling sleepy all of a sudden Hermione barely managed to make it to the front of the class. "Drink this both of you and then go to madam Pomfrey." Nodding Hermione drank before leaving the classroom not bothering to check to see if Draco was following. She was getting inspected by Madam Pomfrey when Draco walked in. Hermione's clothes were dry and she smirked when she saw Draco's weren't. After hearing that Snape's potion had indeed cured her from the drought Hermione smiled and walked to transfiguration. Draco didn't show up the entire class.

When she finally got to the common room she saw Draco sitting on the couch staring into the fire. Walking to the chair across from him she noticed her handkercheif had become lose and fell to the floor. Sighing, she looked at her hand. It wasn't so bad. She murmured a quick spell to heal it and smiled when the pain went away. She heard Draco murmur something and looked up to see him holding her handkercheif out to her. He had cleaned it for her. Taking it in her hand she leaned toward him and brushed her hand acoss his face moving his hair back. She saw his eys flutter before closing. Smiling when he leaned in as well she closed her eyes and was about to kiss him when she heard someone shout, "HERMIONE!"

and that's all for now. hoped you liked it and please please review!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Ok so in the last chapter they got into a huge fight. and i got to use the expression bow chicka wow wow lol. (sorry had to put that in there). In this chapter there's even more going on i hope you like it and thanks you guys for reviewing. Please review!

"Hermione!" Hermione reluctently pulled away from Draco. Meeting his eyes for a split second then looking away she nodded to the portal.

"I should get that." Draco made an attempt to take her wrist only to have her shrug out of his hold. Turning she simply shook her head before continuing to the portal. When she opened it she saw Harry and Ginny on the other side. Behind them surprisingly was Ron. Surprised Hermione stepped aside to let them in. No one spoke so finally Hermione asked, "What are you doing here?"

Stepping inside and moving over to the chairs Harry sat down while Ginny sat on the arm and Ron sat across from them in the chair that Hermione had abandoned. When Hermione turned she saw Draco's retreating figure as he went to his room before he got there Harry called out, "Good saves me the trouble of hexing you for what you did to Mione in potions." Not bothering to turn around Draco smirked and kept walking.

"Hope it didn't take to long to get the drought out of your perfect hair." Hermione turned Ron was laughing and Ginny and Harry had joined him. She looked at Draco who was regarding her silently. Hermione felt awful. If her and Draco were going to have a relationship or anything else she should be defending him. Secret relationship she reminded herself. If she did defend him everyone would know and that couldn't happen.

Hermione was so wrapped up in argueing with herself she almost didn't see it when Draco marched back into the room and said, "I'm surprised you have the brains to pay attention at all. Your to busy trying to get down Brown's pants." Instantly Ron stood up as well, his fists clenched at his sides.

"At least I have a girlfriend. No one besides a Slytherin would go anywhere near a death eater!" Draco moved so fast no one even saw his fist fly until it connected with Ron's jaw. Harry and Ginny immediatly got up to help Ron whose nose was bleeding profusely and Hermione stepped in between them and placed her hands out stopping them from going any further. Ron pushed her away and punched Draco in the eye before Draco pushed him into Harry who was attempting to grab Ron. Breaking out of Harry's hold he punched Draco again. Stepping around Hermione who was attempting to grab Draco he punched Ron one more time before Harry finally managed to hold him back.

Hermione stepped foreword again and placed her hands on Ron's chest. "Stop this right now or I'll give you both detentions. I'm not having fighting in here." Ron stepped foreword again and she felt Draco step right behind her. Looking pleadingly at Harry and Ginny Hermione tried again to keep them apart. "I mean it. Stop it now or get out!" She felt Draco step away from her and heard his door slam a few seconds later. Hermione felt hot tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and she quickly blinked them away and forced a smile when she saw no one noticed. Slowly she lowered her hands when she noticed Ron look down at them. When they sat down she held her wand to Ron's face and muttered a healing spell. He didn't say anything but offered a short nod. Rolling her eyes she sat down on the couch before repeating her earlier question. "What are you doing here? And why is Ron here? He shouldn't be wasting his time talking to a mistake."

Ron was about to say something when Ginny smacked him saying, "Don't even. You more than had that coming." Lowering her hand she looked over at Hermione and gave her a grin. Hermione grinned back. Looking pointedly at Ron she smiled again before saying, "We, wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us next Hogsmead weekend. Since you and Ron broke up the group hasn't really hung out. I know I'm not the only one who misses the friendship am I Ron?" Ron glared at Ginny before muttering something. Hermione looked at him questioningly and after Ginny smacked him again he repeated himself.

"It was a mistake to date Hermione. It's not my fault i fell in love with someone else. Yes I miss the friendship, but I'm not going to feel bad about dating Lavender. I said I was sorry. That's the end of it." Before anyone could say anything he began to walk out of the common room. Harry and Ginny shook there heads and Hermione sat stock still before her anger caught up with her and she stood up.

"Well have fun failing all your owls because I'm not helping you with your homework anymore!" Ron glared at her before walking out. Turning back around to Harry and Ginny she said, "I've been trying to be friends with him. But I'm not trying now. I can't take all the fighting and stupidity I really can't." Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug and Ginny hugged her other side. She lowered her head on Ginny's shoulder tiredly before saying, "You guys should get to your rooms before someone catches you out of bed. You don't need that on top of everything else." They nodded and hugging her one more time they left.

Hermione collasped on the couch and wiped her hair out of her eyes. She sighed when she realized her hand was wet. Letting her tears fall she held her face in her hands and began to sob. She heard Draco open his door and walk down the stairs but she couldn't stop. Looking up she gasped when she saw Draco's face. His cheek looked swollen and his eye was starting to swell. He was silent as he stared at her. She wiped her eyes before standing up. Stopping when she was a few inches away from him she tentatively raised her hand to touch his face. When her hand was mid air she faltered remembering their fight. She began to lower it when Draco caught her hand. She raised her eyes to meet his and they were pleading with her. Keeping her eyes on his she touched his face softly. Instantly she felt his face relax and his eyes closed. Smiling Hermione took out her wand and said the healing spell again, before touching his face to make sure again that he was alright. Slowly she brushed his hair away from his face and traced his cheek with her fingers before gently tracing his lips with her fingers. Draco parted his lips and she pulled back lowering her gaze. "Thank you Hermione."

She nodded and offered him a smile before lowering her hand and heading toward her room. "I should get to bed." Draco caught her wrist and felt her stop. She didn't turn around and he pulled her to him before kissing her hard. She resisted for half a second before closing her eyes and kissing him back. When they stopped he opened his eyes and smiled at her before recieving a hard slap to the face and Hermione snapping, "That's for kissing me when you have Pansy!" Storming out of the room she didn't notice Draco was hot on her heels. When she got to the top of the stairs she smiled sweetly before slamming the door in his face.

and thats it for this chapter. i hoped you liked it and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Thanks for the reviews I'm really pleased you guys like the story. This chapter has more drama and I hope you like it please review!

"Hermione open the damn door!" Draco banged on the door until his hand hurt. "Hermione Granger let me in right now or so help me I'm going to..."

"Or what Draco?" Hermione asked cursing herself for being curious. Draco didn't answer so she asked again. "Or what Draco? I've spell proofed the door." Her answer came a second later when she heard a crash and saw Draco march up to her while the door was standing askew. "What the he...?" She began but didn't finish because Draco crashed his lips into hers. She raised her hand to push him away and he grabbed her hands and held them holding her still. Kissing her harder and sweeping his tongue over her lips he slowly felt her compliance because she stopped trying to fight him so he used his hands to snake hers around his neck. Sliding his tongue between her lips they fought for dominance until they couldn't breathe. When they finally came up for air he stepped back.

"I do NOT have Pansy. I have you." She shook her head and tried to pass him but he stopped her again shoving a peice of paper in her face. "This is my note." Hermione took it from him reading quickly and instantly her anger and jealousy were brought back.

_Hey Draco, _

_I've noticed you haven't had a girlfriend in a really long time. Anytime you want to get together and see how a real pureblood girl parties let me know _

_Pansy_

Hermione tossed the note on the floor. "Did you cheat on me with Pansy?" He looked at her and cupped her chin his his hand looking her directly in the eye he shook his head.

"NO. I wouldn't do that to you. If were going to be in a relationship we need to start trusting each other. I trust you now you need to trust me. You know I care for you, I was just pissed that your friends have been such assholes. You can understand that." Hermione nodded. She held out her hand and he took it as she sat down on the bed and he sat with her. She put her head in his shoulder and hugged him.

"I do trust you Draco. I'm sorry. I wanted to defend you, but you were the one who said we had to be secret." She thought for a moment. "I'm um also sorry about potions class." She tried not to but a giggle escaped. Looking at her for a moment he smiled to and they began laughing. When they stopped Hermione said softly, "I really am sorry Draco." He nodded before apologizing as well. After they had forgiven each other Hermione changed into her pajamas and turned to Draco before asking, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" He didn't reply. Instead he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and began nuzzling her neck. She made a sound of pleasure and he smiled into her skin. Bringing his mouth to her ear he licked her before whispering in her ear.

"Yes i want to stay with you." Smiling Hermione turned around and kissed his cheek. He lead her to the bed. He held out his arms to her and she curled into them nuzzling her head on his chest. He hugged her tighter and whispered, "I wish we didn't have to be a secret. Other people can be happy and do what they want. I wish we could too." She moved closer and raised her head so she was level with him before kissing him softly.

"I don't care anymore. We can be a secret. We'll figure out a way to make this work." Nodding he leaned his head on hers and they fell asleep. When he woke up Draco noticed he was alone. Looking around the room he noticed that the door was fixed. Hermione must've fixed it. He rolled over and quickly got dressed and made his way to the great hall. Hermione was sitting with Ginny and they were talking with there heads close together. She laughed and he smiled before taking a seat next to Blaise and pretending to listen about his date with Pansy.

Hermione leaned into Ginny's side again and whispered,"I think that this is a new record." Ginny smiled looking over at Lavender and rolling her eyes. Picking up a pastry she offered one to Hermione she smiled again before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Hermione frowned. Her stomach was really starting to hurt. Ignoring it she took a bite of her pastry and smiled at Harry when he came in and began talking with them. Looking across the hall at Draco she waited until he met her gaze and gave him a small smile before turning back to her friends.

"Hermione. Come on we've got defense against the dark arts." Nodding she stood up and closed her eyes for a second. Shaking it off she walked to class. The professor reitorated that the head boy and head girl needed to pair together so she stood beside Draco as the professor said what to do. It was a simple day since he was new he wanted to review what they already knew. Hermione raised her wand and felt a wave of nausia overtake her. Lowering her wand and watching Draco frown in confusion she raised her hand and got excused. Walking as quickly as she could to the bathroom she opened the stall and proceeded to lose everything she'd had for dinner the night before and breakfast this morning. Brushing her hair out of her eyes she held her stomach and waited for the nausia to fade instead she ended up having to do it again. When she was finally able to stop she washed her mouth out and raised a hand to her face she was very pale. Walking back to class she wondered what had made her so sick. Maybe she was getting food poising or something. She doubted it always had the best of the best.

When she entered she saw Harry and Ginny look at her questioningly. She looked around the room and she saw Draco partnering with Blaise and Pansy. Pansy was giggling at Draco who looked extremely annoyed. Smiling Hermione took her place beside Draco placing a body bind on him. Draco looked at her and she said the countercurse. Walking over to a corner Draco disarmed her before handing her back her wand. They continued to spell each other until the end of class and Hermione's color had mostly come back. When she got to potions she felt perfectly fine again and she smiled to herself when they made the potion with no problems. Even Snape had nothing to say. She was about to walk out when she felt a little of her nausia coming back. Sighing she walked to the common room and laid down on the couch figuring sleep would help. She fell asleep almost instantly only to be woken up by Draco when he got into the room.

"Hermione are you ok? What happened in class today?" Shaking her head Hermione sat up slowly holding out her hand. Draco went to sit beside her and held her to his chest and asked again.

"Just feeling sick. I was throwing up this morning. I don't think I need Madam Pompfrey." Nodding Draco held her until she fell asleep again. He was worried but figured she'd be alright. Letting his eyes droop as well he fell asleep with Hermiones head buried in his neck.

and thats all for now and i know you'll all love whats going to happen next please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Note: ok so in this chapter alot is going to happen and i love the reviews thanks so much guys. so heres the chapter hope you love it.

Hermione woke up the next morning and sat up feeling Draco shift. She wasn't feeling nausous so she smiled and got dressed. She was relieved that it was finally the weekend she could use some time to relax. Something had been nagging her about yesterday and she wanted to go to the library. She heard a banging on the door and rolled her eyes. Were her friends going to come by everyday from now on? Giving herself one last look in the mirror she went downstairs clutching her messenger back to her she saw that it wasn't in fact her friends. Pansy and Blaise were in her common room talking to Draco. Walking past them to the kitchenette that was provided she began to make tea. While she was waiting for that she decided to make herself breakfast. She really wanted chocolate so she decided on a chocolate chip pancake. As she was cooking the smell wafted into the room and Draco's stomach growled loudly. Hearing it Blaise and Pansy laughed.

"Were hungry too. Let's go to the great hall. Mudblood cooking isn't my speed." Laughing Pansy turned to smirk at Hermione. Hermione simply turned off the stove and took her tea off of the kettle. Smiling sweetly, she turned to Pansy.

"I'm sure it isn't since you spend most of your time trying to bed anything you can. I'm sure simple cooking is well beyond your mental capacity. Now get out or I'll give you detention. I don't have time to deal with stupid comments today." Pansy shrieked in outrage before Blaise laughed and put his arm around her talking quietly telling her to calm down that detention wasn't worth it. They looked to Draco to see if he was coming and he said he'd catch up with them later. Shrugging Blaise went out practically dragging Pansy as well. When the were gone he noticed Hermione had made two pancakes. He smiled when he realized why. She was so thoughtful.

"So you going to give me some of that? " She smiled at the double meaning and handed him a plate putting his pancake on it. She grabbed a cup and filled it with tea and handed him that as well before she sat down and began nibbling her pancake. Instantly her stomach began to get nausous again. _You've got to be kidding me. What the hell is happening to me?_ Smiling at Draco she sipped her tea. That calmed her stomach for a second before her nausa flared up stronger. She held her stomach and closed her eyes before standing up and going as fast as she could upstairs. As soon as she got to the bathroom they shared she spell proofed the door and sound proofed it before she proceeded to lose her stomach. Groaning softly she stood up only to go back down and do it again. Sighing she waited it out and when she finally stopped. Standing she brought a shaky hand to her hair fixing it before washing her face with cold water and brushing her teeth again. When she opened the door she saw Draco. "Are you ok Hermione?" Not waiting for an answer he felt her forehead. "Are you sick?"

Nodding instantly at his suggestion she whispered, "I'm probably coming down with the flu." Nodding he held her against his chest and helped her downstairs. When they got back to the kitchen, he offered her the tea and she shook her head filling a glass of water. Sitting down she wiped a streak of sweat off of her face before asking what his friends had wanted. He explained that Hogsmead had been moved up. To today and that he was meeting him there. "I need to go to the library today. I'll go later." Draco smiled at her before kissing her softly saying he needed to leave. Nodding Hermione kissed him back. Grabbing her messenger bag again she walked him to the door before kissing him again. Smiling at him she walked out and down the hall to the library. She didn't think she'd find what she was looking for but she figured she'd try. When she got there, she was relieved to find that no one was there and she began to walk up and down the aisles slowly. _Oh come on I know its not a subject but there's gotta be one...or maybe its in the restricted section. _The more she thought of it the more she realized that's probably where it would be.

_Great. So now what? Its way to late to ask Harry for his cloak and besides he'd be way to suspicious._

__**Wait. There's a book shop in Hogmead!**

_Great I can go there and...have everyone see me?_

**I'll just have to be careful. **

She debated for a little while longer before heading out. There was always one professor who was nice enough to wait on the stragglers. Today it was Professor McGonagal. Smiling warmly at Hermione she led the way and they were there before Hermione knew it. Thanking her she began to look for the book shop.

After walking around the Hogsmead streets three times she finally found it and making sure there was no one around she went inside. After walking up and down the aisles twice she found the section she was looking for. It was small only four exactly what she was hoping for, but it was better than nothing. Grabbing them and grabbing a few other books as well she carried them up to the woman behind the counter greatful that her messenger back was huge enough to carry all the books. Placing her books on the counter she looked around again. Raising her eyes to the woman whose own eyes raised at the titles. The woman didn't say anything just told her a price. Quickly Hermione stuffed the books in her bag just in time as it turned out. Ginny came in the shop as she was buckling her bag and asked, "Hey Hermione! Want to go to Hogshead with us? Everyone's going to be there." She nodded and was about to leave with her when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me miss? You owe me more money." Ginny frowned. Hermione did too. She was sure that she had paid in full.

"No I don't." Hermione muttered to Ginny and herself. Shrugging her shoulders she turned around and walked up to the counter before saying to Ginny, "I'll catch up to you ok? Promise I'll be there in five." Nodding Ginny walked out.

"I'm sure I paid you in full madam." Hermione said politely. "But if I didn't I can pay more." The woman smiled at her and shook her head.

"You did. I just couldn't help but notice the sort of books you bought. I wouldn't normally do this, but you look like a good girl so I wanted to give you this. I'm sure it will help your situation." Reaching for something under the counter she handed Hermione another book. Looking at the title Hermione smiled her thanks before putting it in her bag.

"Thank you very much for your help. I'm very greatful for your kindness." The woman smiled and nodded before pointing toward the door.

"Go catch up to your friends fun and good luck to you." Thanking her once again she smiled before walking to Hogshead. When she got there she took a seat next to Luna and Ginny. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Fred and George were there too. Smiling she joined the conversation. She felt a whoosh of cold air and noticed Draco walk in with Blaise and Pansy. When he raised his eyes and saw her he gave a quick smile before following his friends to the table. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ginny. Turning she smiled and answered her question.

"Can i get anything for you?" It was Harry who answered by ordering butterbeers for the table. Hermione felt her stomach mumble protest already and she smiled and asked for a water. Seeing Harry's hurt expression she quickly explained how she had a stomachache. Nodding in understanding he mentioned that Madam Pomfrey had said something about the flu going around. Hermione was glad after that that they let the subject drop. They spent the afternoon laughing and talking and when they were done they went shopping. Hermione found herself walking between Fred and George and laughing as they made jokes. Sooner than she wanted it was time to leave and she made an excuse when Ginny asked if she wanted to hang out saying she needed to study. The truth was she was just tired.

When she reached the common room she found herself alone. She was pleased. She didn't want Draco to see what she had bought. Going to her room she laid down on the bed and hid her bag underneath it. Leaning on the pillow she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. It was dark when she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open to see Draco gently shaking her.

"Hey sleepyhead. It's dinner time. You feel ok enough to eat? I didn't see you eat anything todayand you should at least try. It will make you get better faster." Smiling at his sweetness she kissed him. He responded quickly and she felt her stomach flutter and she pulled him to her. Pushing his robe aside she ran her hand across his muscled chest and began kissing his body. Groaning he gently took her head in his hands and said, "Not that I mind where this is going but you should try to eat something." Looking into her eyes he saw them narrow and saw her lust was replaced by anger. Pushing him off her she walked to the door.

"Fine. See you at dinner." As she left Draco pulled his robe back on thinking to himself, _What the hell did I do?_

Ok thats all for this one. I made it longer than I usually do and be sure to stick around there's alot going on in the next one. please please review. I love hearing what you guys think.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: ok so in the last chapter Hermione was acting really weird in this chapter she learns something important hope you like it please review.

When Draco sat down in the Great Hall he noticed two things. Hermione was no longer angry she was laughing with Harry and Ginny and she was eating a little. This prompted another what the hell from Draco. He was lost in thought as he stared at his plate. She went from super mad to happy in like five minutes and she...Draco paused in his thinking for a second as Blaise tapped his shoulder and engaged him in conversation. Normally Draco wouldn't mind but he was sure he was on to something here. Irritated he kept conversation for a little while then he noticed something else Hermione was blinking alot. Watching her for a moment he saw why. She looked exhausted.

Smiling again and trying to keep her eyes open Hermione answered Ginny's question. Recieving a hug they began to talk about going to Hermione's room. After debating she made the excuse that she was tired. Harry began to argue until he saw that she was practically falling into her dinner. Nodding he said they'd be by tommorow. Nodding Hermione smiled. When dinner was over and she made her way to the common room she got as far as the couch before falling asleep.

When Draco entered the common room and saw her he smiled. Gently picking her up he carried her into his bedroom and after taking off her outer robe he covered her up before stripping and joining her. Cradeling her head in his chest he slowly began to fall asleep. Hermione woke up before Draco and smiled. Gently she slid out of bed and went to her room and grabbed the book she had wanted to study the night before. Reading quickly her face paled as she thought to herself. Feeling her nausia come on she swore softly and went to the bathroom.

When Draco woke up he was alone again. He didn't have to search far for Hermione though. He heard her. Getting up and going to the bathroom he waited for her to come out before saying, "I'm taking you to Madam Pompfrey." Shaking her head vehemently she said no. Instantly he began to argue. She held her own and pleaded with him until he reluctenly gave in.

Smiling she brushed her teeth then kissed him gently. Smiling into her lips he kissed her passionately before she touched her hand to stop him saying she had to get dressed her friends were going to be here soon. Shaking his head he pulled her back into the room and began kissing her again. Giggling she tried again before moaning softly. Smirking at her he stopped and began to get dressed. Hermione frowned before getting dressed herself then grinning when she heard Draco gasp seeing her. She was wearing fitted jeans and a v neck black shirt that hugged her. Plain but sexy Hermione thought.

When she heard voices outside she let them in and surprisingly Ron and Lavender were with them. Sighing Hermione stepped aside and heard footsteps behind her. Turning she noticed Draco in the kitchen. Smiling to herself she sat down on the couch. No one spoke. Finally Ron cleared his throat and looked at Lavender pointedly. She shook her head.

"If you don't I'll dump you Lav Lav." Hermione's stomach clenched and she felt her nausia come back going to the kitchen she filled a glass of water with one hand and placed the other on her stomach for a second. Only Draco noticed and he frowned. Sitting back down she waited and Lavender finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Hermione traded shocked looks with Harry and Ginny and noticed Draco's head tilt reflexively. Ron poked her again and she shook her head. "You said say sorry Won Won. Now I have come on." Ron closed his eyes before saying his peice.

"I'm sorry to Hermione. I shouldn't have wrecked our friendship. I hope in time you can forgive me and if you want us to go. We'll go." Hermione shook her head trying not to laugh.

Pointing at Lavender she said, "She's the one that wants you to go not me. As for your apology I'll consider it ok?" Ron nodded. Before Lavender poked him in the side before complaining that she wanted to leave again so shaking his head he led her to the door and they left. "Well," Hermione said, "That was anticlimatic." Laughing Harry and Ginny explained that they'd told Ron that he had permanently damaged a great friendship and they had gotten into a big fight but made him see sense. Thanking them Hermione took a sip of water. Her stomach wouldn't have it and she got up and went upstairs.

When she came back down three pairs of eyes were staring at her and she explained she had the stomach flu. Nodding they began to talk about quidditch and upcoming classes and Hermione smiled feeling herself relax. She really wanted to go study but she knew her friends missed her and forced herself to stay. Ginny smiled and Hermione knew she'd been asked a question.

"Sorry what?" Ginny sighed before pouting. "Sorry Gin." Rolling her eyes before smiling and forgiving her she asked again.

"You should let Harry and me set you up!" Hermione let a surprised laugh escape her before realizing she was serious. Ginny frowned. "What your not seeing anyone. Right?" Hermione shook her head no. "So why not then?" Hermione stood up to refill her glass of water. She'd been making herself drink. While she was there she risked a glance at Draco. He was sitting with a plate full of pancakes. His eyes glued to the tabletop but his jaw was hard and the muscles twitched. Smiling she finally answered.

"Head girl is a really big responsibility. I have my studies and everything and after all Ron did, I mean I'm just worn out you know? I've got alot going on and I just want to take a break from everything." Ginny looked at her for a long moment before hugging her and saying she understood but would keep an eye out. Thinking to herself she sighed again._ Um, yeah Hermione you have alot going on. Let's just see here, secret boyfriend,studies,responsibilities, and all the other stuff. Yeah your fully overloaded. _Standing up Ginny suggested they go outside. Nodding Hermione followed them out of the corridor.

They had just gotten outside when Hermione felt dizzy. Wobbling a bit she continued outside only to slump to the ground. "HERMIONE!" Harry and Ginny cried out. Instantly Harry picked up Hermione and began carrying her to Madam Pompfrey. Ginny right beside him. Ignoring the whispering they heard they practically jogged there. Instantly Madam Pompfrey went to work. Not ten minutes later her eyes looked at Hermione shocked. Telling them that they should go eat lunch and come back after, she waiting until they left to finish with Hermione.

When Hermione woke up Madam Pompfrey explained she'd fainted from lack of nourishement. Hermione nodded and explained that she hadn't been eating. They continued talking about what was wrong with her before Madam Pompfrey had to tell her. "Hermione. Sweetie...Your pregnant."

"I know." Hermione whispered.

and thats all for now please review! and be sure to see the next chapter


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

Note: So yup Hermione is pregnant. Drama drama drama lol. Now we find out what happens. Please review! and thank you all so much for the reviews you gave me already i love knowing what you guys think.

Madam Pompfrey gave her a small smile before saying, "You really are the brightest witch of your age." Giving a small laugh Hermione nodded.

"Your not going to tell anyone are you?" She asked in a small voice. She saw the older woman pause and internally argue with herself. Finally she answered.

"I should tell the headmaster but I will promise you this I won't tell anyone else and there will be no negative consequences of you being pregnant you won't lose your position as Head girl or anything else. The father won't either." Thanking her and wiping her eyes she laid back on the pillows. "Let me get you some food dear Lack of nourishement is after all why your here." Hermione wanted to cry with relief. When she had woken up she was scared that everything would crumble but she forgot Hogwarts was always kind. Always good to her.

Draco had just sat down in the Great hall for lunch when he noticed Harry and Ginny alone. They ran in loaded up two plates and began eating quickly. Instantly he began to worry where Hermione was. He watched them talking to the people at there table then finally shaking there heads and shoving there plates away before running out of the hall again.

Frowning Draco ate and wondered again what was going on. Seeing as he'd never find out if he just say there, he finished and walked out of the hall passing two Gryfindors who were talking. As he was walking past he heard their conversation.

"I know they said Hermione passed out right outside. Harry carried her up to the hospital wing. I mean you know how sweet he is of course he'd do that for his best friend and Ginny's been yelling at the people who were talking crap. Hermione's still up there in the hospital. There going back up there to see her now."

"Wow. I sure hope she's ok." Draco was floored. Hermione was in the hospital wing? She had passed out? Harry had touched her. He felt jealousy burn in his chest. He should be the one to carry her. No one else. Instantly he started to walk up there before he remembered one crucial thing.

**Secret relationship. Remember? You can't go up there. What would everyone say?**

**_But she's my girlfriend. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Damnit! What the hell do I do?_**

Sighing he began to walk to his common room. He hated that he couldn't see her and hated himself for making there relationship a secret. But Hermione was right. They'd make this work. Sitting down on the couch he got an idea. He got to work knowing it would keep his mind busy and hoped she'd be back soon.

Hermione smiled. Thanks to Madam Pompfrey she had kept the meal down and she said the baby wasn't hurt when she fainted. Relaxing she gave a smile again when Harry and Ginny burst through the door. "Hermione! We were so worrried! Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I just fainted from not eating. This stomach flu is kicking my butt." She smiled and accepting her story Ginny was the first to smile back.

"Well you better start taking better care of yourself. Ginny and I don't want our best friend out of commision ok?" Hermione nodded before giving them both hugs. When they started to sqeeze Hermione disengaged herself before explaining her stomach still hurt a little. Madam Pompfrey came back over and Hermione asked if she could go. Looking at her for a long moment she nodded saying that she'd be fine to leave. Getting up slowly and adjusting her clothes she walked out arm in arm with her friends.

They walked her back into her common room and Harry asked if they could come in but Ginny nudged him before telling him they shouldn't because Hermione should just rest. Relenting he asked, "We'll see you at dinner though right Hermione?" Nodding Hermione hugged them one more time before going into the common room. No sooner had the portal shut Draco ran up to her and hugged her before kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. Surprised Hermione stood there for a moment before kissing him back. When they pulled apart Hermione smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked wrapping her arms around him. Nuzzling her neck he held her to him.

"I heard you were in the hospital wing. I was so worried about you." Hermione was touched. He was worried? About her? Smiling she ran her fingers across his face and kissed him gently. He responded and when they pulled apart this time he lead her to the bedroom and they held each other andfell asleep. When they awoke it was dinner and smiling he lead her to the kitchen where she saw a table set for two with candles. It was beautiful. "I made dinner for us." Hermione kissed his cheek before sitting at the table.

"This is so sweet Draco. Thank you." Draco leaned over to her and kissed her gently before presenting her food to her. It was a pasta dish. Smiling he took a bite of his own and looked to her to see what she thought. She hestitantly took a bite and instantly smiled and nodded. He smiled back and as they talked and she found herself opening up. She could tell he was too. It was a perfect date. When they were done eating he smiled again.

"I thought it would be a good way to make you feel better." She held him close. She was so touched by what he had done. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom and they laid next to each other. Her head in his chest his hands running through her hair. He leaned into her and began kissing her softly. She responded and he took the lead. Clothes were lost, mouths intertwined and he gently guided himself inside her.

She was in ecstacy. He was too. No one made her feel this wanted to be with him and only him and thats when she realized it and froze making him stop and ask what was wrong. Shaking her head she buried her head in his shoulder and he kept going, but she knew. It wasn't just physical. SHe connected with him in every way. He was becoming her everything. He was sweet and kind and loving and she knew. She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

and thats it be sure to see the next one its going to be drama . please review!


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

note: So Hermione loves Draco. Now whatdoes she do? Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews guys!

Smiling into his chest she gave him a kiss to reassure him. He smiled back and cradled her. She hugged him and traced patterns on his chest with her fingers. He laughed when she found a sensative spot and she giggled before moving her hand. _Why can't all moments be like this? Just him and me and these feelings. In this moment the baby is fine and whether or not its there I feel loved and I know he does to because I love him. _She felt his hand reach for hers and she intertwined there fingers. A small tear was sliding down her cheek and silently landed on her other hand. She felt his other ran run through her hair and felt her eyes close "Daco?"

"Hmm?" He asked lazily. It was on the tip of her tongue. I love you she wanted to say to him. Instead she said something else.

"I'm glad your my boyfriend." Sitting up and easing her against his chest he tilted her chin and gently kissed her.

"I'm glad your my girlfriend." Looking into his eyes she felt her chest ache. _I need you to love me. If only you'd love me the way I do. I don't want to do this alone. _Feeling her emotions overtake her she buried he face in his chest and held him tight. He was taken aback by the force behind her emotion but held her to him and whispered into her ear, "Your beautiful Hermione." He felt her smile and kissed her harder this time before looking her in the eyes. She felt herself falling and knew tears were threatening to fall. Disengaging herself she got dressed and felt her stomach clench with nausia. Closing her eyes she stood up. She heard Draco getting dressed and looked over at him. He was looking back at her confused but still getting dressed. Hermione turned before walking out the room and into the bathroom. The minute she got in she slumped to the floor crying silently.

She couldn't see through her tears. She loved Draco but she knew what it meant to love him. They had a secret relationship. She understood that. It meant no one could know. Not her friends or his or his family. It meant danger if his family found out. _So my two choices are to live a lie, or to do this alone. Why can't I have love? _It would be different if he loved her. If he did then she knew it would work. Right now she was doubting everything. She held her body before trying to still her tears. She needed to calm down. Hearing a knock at the bathroom door she tried to answer but found no voice. "Granger Potty and Weaselette are here." _Granger. _

"Sod of Malfoy!" Hearing him stomp away she washed her face before going downstairs. When she opened the bathroom door to her bedroom she heard the door open on the other side from Draco's. She didn't bother turning just wiped her face again and went downstairs.

When she saw Harry and Ginny she smiled and gave Ginny a hug. Sitting down with them Harry asked her why she wasn't at dinner. She explained that she fell asleep reading a great book. Harry laughed and Ginny did as well saying that was just like her. Smiling she relaxed once more as she visited her friends. They had just begun a conversation about quidditch when they heard a door slam upstairs and saw Draco stomping down the stairs and go in to the kitchen.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione who shrugged her shoulders. Inside she was worried about him. He looked very upset and it hurt Hermione. Harry simply shook his head and murmured "Pms boy." Ginny laughed and then gasped when they heard a slamming noise and a yell of pain. They turned and saw Draco holding a towel to his hand and walking out of the common room. Instantly Hermione's chest clutched again.

Harry and Ginny didn't say anything and they sat in silence. Finally Harry began talking about how much they had missed her and Ginny joined the conversation. Hermione joined in and they didn't notice that she wasn't really participating. Finally it got late and Ginny and Harry hugged her before leaving. Thinking for a moment she considered the consequences. She wanted to go to Draco. Finally she said, "Screw it."

Walking out of the common room she managed to get up to the hospital wing with no trouble and saw Draco getting treated. His eyes were wide when he saw her and a look of tenderness crossed his face. Thankfully there was no one there but him and she didn't have to worry about getting caught. It was hard though she wanted to go to him but couldn't. When Madam Pompfrey asked what she was doing there. She hesitated before asking if she could speak with her alone.

When they had gotten away from Draco, she asked softly, "Do you have a cure for morning sickness? Any prenatal things i need? The muggle world has remedies, I'm assuming that the wizarding world does too?" Madam Pompfrey smiled before nodding. Leaving to get her the remedies she put them all in a baket before giving her instructions on each one. Thanking her repeatedly she began to transfigure the potions into books in case someone happened to chance on them. When she got back into the main room Draco was gone.

Sighing she shook her head before walking back to the common room. She went straight to her room thinking to herself the entire time. _I was so worried about him, I didn't think. But he knows now I care enough about him to risk exposing our relationship. Or do I love him enough not to and to live the lie?_

Seeing Draco on the couch she whispered softly, "You need to control your temper."

"You need to control your idiot friends!" Silently Hermione walked to the couch and held his intertwined there fingers and Hermione knew she couldn't help it. She kissed him fiercley and whispered to him.

"I was worried about you."

"I cut my hand. I'm fine. But its sweet of you to worry." Hugging her he led her to his bedroom and Hermione cuddled up to him and he held her possesively. "Hermione? What did Madam Pompfrey give you?" Freezing she remembered she'd left the potions on the couch.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Draco disengaged himself from her. "Draco." She tried to pull him back but he shrugged her off.

Turning to her he said, "If you can't tell your boyfriend the truth..." He didn't even bother finishing his sentence and she could tell he was hurt. _Tell him the truth. Now's your chance. You can tell him about your feelings and that your pregnant. He's going to find out somtime. _Hermione pulled him to her one more time.

"Its a potion to help my stomach. I won't throw up now." Draco stopped trying to pull away and studied her for a minute before nodding and hugging her. Hermione wanted to cry. She felt like such a bitch. _Why can't you tell him damnit? _

**Because I want him to say it first.**

and thats it please review! Hope you liked it. I'll be updating really soon!


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

Note: hope you liked the last one and i hope you love this one. Please plesase review.

Over the next three months things with Draco and Hermione were great. They got even closer and there hadn't been anymore fights. Harry and Ginny were as close as ever and were still best friends with Hermione, and Ron and Lavender had actually been tolerable and there friendships were starting to mend. Hermione had hidden her stomach well. No one else knew that she was pregnant and Draco thought her weight gain was normal. She had done a good job of controlling her mood swings and food cravings and no one was wiser. She had even gotten special permission from Dumbledore to visit a muggle doctor every few weeks once she had explained what an ultrasound was. She had worried about the consequences and ramifications but it turned out her fears were unfounded. He had been very happy for her and said he'd help anyway she could. She still hadn't told Draco she was pregnant or that she loved him but she knew that she would when the time was right.

She was thinking of how to tell him on her way to potions. She still didn't know. Sitting down slowly she heard Harry take the seat next to her and give her a hug. They began to talk quietly and continued until they were told to start there project. Moving next to Draco she began to silently put ingrediants in the cauldron. He glanced over to her and could tell she was distracted. Smiling to himself he walked by her to pick up the ox horn and gently brushed against her in the process before moving back. Looking up again he saw her cheeks were tinged pink. Looking innocnently at her he asked her to stir the mixture. She kept her head down and they finished the potion in record time and sat down after handing the potion in. Hermione pulled out a book and instantly became absorbed. She had finished the books from Hogsmeade including the one from the woman all of which proved immensly helpful. This book that she was reading was about a girl who fell in love with a boy who was from the wrong side of the tracks and how she proved that it didn't matter to her in the least. She smiled as she read it. It kinda reminded her of her and Draco.

When class was over she began to put her things away only to notice Draco leave a small note next to her book before walking out. Grabbing it before anyone else saw it she shoved it in her pocket before walking out herself. Smiling at Harry and even offering one to Ron she began to walk to her next class. Sitting down gently she smiled when she felt the baby move. She gingerly touched her hand to her stomach. Looking up when she heard Harry plop down beside her she smiled. They talked quietly until Professor Mcgonagall split them into pairs to practice a spell. Standing up slowly she faced Draco. They both got it on the first try and performed it perfectly for warmly at them she awarded them ten points each before moving on to another table. Hermione opened her book again while sneakily hiding the note inside so she could read it. The note was very brief. It said that Draco wanted to talk to her and to come to the common room directly after dinner. Instantly Hermione froze. Did Draco know? She hadn't gained too much weight, hadn't been that sick and had hidden it well. After freaking out silently she told her self to calm down. Everything will be ok she told her self over and over. She put a tiny smile on her face because she knew he was watching out of the corner of his eye.

When the class was over Harry caught her hand and held onto it and she saw Draco's jaw tighten. He explained that He, Ginny, and Ron were going to go see Hagrid. He explained that Ron was coming alone because Lavender was hanging out with some friends. Nodding Hermione tightened her grip on her bag before walking out with him. When they got to Hagrid's he gave her a surprisingly gentle hug and Hermione was greatful for it. She felt her baby move again and smiled. She sat down gently and began talking to Hagrid and saw Harry smile and join in and soon Ron relaxed enough to join in as well. They talked about the summer and how school was going and she found herself relaxing and the tension easing from her. As she was talking though she felt a pang tug at her chest. She wanted Draco here too. It wasn't fair that he couldn't. So much forgiveness had happened since the war. Could they not forgive him too? She had. There relationship may have been sudden and unplanned but it was the best that she could've ever hoped for. Feeling her baby move once more she felt a tear threaten to fall. Was there child expected to live a lie as well? Brushing her tear away and smiling she forced herself to reenter the conversation. When it began to get dark and Ron's stomach rumbled loudly they said there goodbyes and headed to the Great Hall.

When they got there Hermione decided that she would try to eat so she sat down next to Harry not realizing that Ron was on her left. Reaching for food she put an acceptable amount on her plate making sure to make it look like she wasnt eating alot when she was and began to eat. She was facing the Slytherin table and when no one was looking she looked at Draco. He was laughing at something Blaise said. He looked carefree and happy. She sighed. This was going to be hard but she knew she had to do it. She couldn't keep pretending like this wasn't killing her. She hated living a lie. She hated that she was too chicken to say three words because she was scared he wouldn't feel the same and damnit this was his baby too and he should know. Having decided her course of action she stood up and began to walk away. Ginny tugged her and she turned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She shook her head and said she was tired and didn't feel good. Ginny looked at her a long time before standing up and hugging her before whispering, "If you need me, I'm here ok? Your not just tired. You look like hell." Smiling Hermione held onto Ginny for a little bit before answering.

"Thanks Gin. Trust me, I'm ok. If I'm ever not, I'll defineatly tell you." Smiling Ginny hugged her one more time before letting her go and Hermione walked away. She went to the common room and instead of going to her room she walked into Draco's. She grabbed his pillow and cuddled it with one arm the other draped protectively over her stomach and fell asleep.

Draco watched her sat there thinking deeply and half of the hall had cleared out by the time his thoughts came together. He hadn't seen her look so sad in a long time. Not since that night. That night she'd held him tight and it felt like she was was scared to let go. And the way she looked at him was almost as if...Instantly something clicked and he shot up out of his seat and ran out of the hall. He passed startled students and teachers and kept going. They didn't matter only Hermione did. How could he be so blind and not see what she was trying to tell him. His heart soared at the thought that she might love him. He'd held his feelings inside for so long that he was ready to burst. He ran faster than he could remember running and finally panting he reached the common room door. Breathing heavily he managed to say the password and it opened. As soon as he did he jogged through the door. "Hermione!" Looking around frantically he called her name again. After waiting a moment he saw her walking down the stairs from his room and rubbing her hand on her eye indicating that she'd been asleep. He walked up to her and grabbed her pulling her to him tightly before kissing her. He heard Hermione gasp in surprise before surrendering. He let his feelings take over and when they pulled apart he murmured, "I Love you."

Hermione pulled away and searched his eyes. He looked back at her and his eyes were twinkling and he was smiling bigger than she'd ever seen it. She felt her heart beat faster and she smiled before flinging herself into his arms and kissing him as deep as she knew how. "I love you too." She whispered. Then her thoughts came back to her and she stopped hugging him and pulled away again. "I'm sorry Draco."

"For what? What's wrong?" Hermione wanted to cry,but forced herself to remain strong. Turning back to him and brushing her hand against his face she shook her head.

"Aren't you tired of living a lie? The secrets? I want to always be with you not just when we can. I want my friends to love you like i do. I want to be able to hold your hand walking down the hall. Not to have to steal glances during class or dinner! I want us to be together for real! Not just here in the common room!" She was yelling now tears running down her face and she felt her baby moving. Instantly she put her hand on her stomach. A gesture which was not missed by Draco.

He stepped foreword and said, "I'm keeping us a secret for you too! My father would kill you if he knew or would get someone in my family to do so. Your friends would never except me and mine will never except you! You know that baby!" Hermione's anger dissapated a little at hearing such a familiar nickname. Then it started up again. She stepped foreword and began yelling again.

"Well that's just freaking great isn't it? We'll never be able to really be together, share our love unless we remain a secret forever and I'm never going to be able to be accepted by your family or the wizarding world and I'm going to end up raising this baby alone and I..." Instantly she heard Draco gasp and she gasped herself realizing what she said and clapped a hand to her mouth trying to get the words back and knowing she couldn't. She kept her gaze on the floor as long as she could then slowly met Draco's. He was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" She shook her head and began to walk upstairs. He caught her and spun her back around until they were face to face. She smiled and he looked at her confused until she took his hand and placed his hand on her stomach. Instantly he felt something move. Looking at him Hermione said nothing. She just looked at him. He looked at her, then at his hand before whispering, "What...what is that?"

Hermione let out a small laugh before looking at him and saying softly, "Thats your child." Meeting his gaze and holding it she said slowly. "I'm pregnant."

ANd thats all please review and keep reading!


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! you guys are amazing! i know your all waiting for the reaction and here it is. Please review and let me know what you think ok?

Draco looked at where Hermione was still holding their hands on her stomach then looked into her eyes. She was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He could see she looked nervous, and he saw a tear slip from her eye as she waited and he watched it fall. The baby moved again under his hand and he looked back down before looking up again. Swallowing he finally whispered, "How long have you known?" Instantly she looked away and he saw the guilt flash in her eyes before she looked at her feet. Cupping her chin he forced her to look at him and asked her again.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Her eyes welled up with tears and they were begging for his understanding. "Three months. I believe I got pregnant the second week we were together. I found out for sure the day I fainted. " He looked at her silently and his mouth dropped open. Instantly she stepped as close as she could and hugged him. "Please don't be mad at me Draco. I wanted to tell you." He stepped away from her and he saw another tear fall. He walked to the couch and sat down heavily. Hermione didn't move until she heard him call her name softly. She looked up to see him holding open his arms. Instantly she crossed the room and went into them hugging him tightly. She buried her head in his shoulder and held him tight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He knew his voice had an egde to it and he was trying hard to keep himself calm and under control. She pulled away and sighed before answering.

"I hated that we were living a lie and no one knew and it was always going to be a secret. I dont want to have to hide forever. I wasn't sure you loved me and I knew I loved you and I wanted you to love me on your own. I didn't want you to love me because I'm pregnant I wanted you to love me on your own. And I thought if it was always secrets and lies that eventually we'd break up and I'd have to raise it on my own. You even said that if we went public or someone found out someone would try to kill me. I don't want my baby in danger. Our baby." Draco looked at her for a long moment before a gentle smile crossed his face.

"I did love you Hermione. I do love you. Always have. And you should've told me." She wrapped her arms around him before looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm so sorry." Nodding gruffly he leaned into her and gently kissed her before forgiving her. They sat there for a long time and finally Hermione whispered, "I love you Draco Malfoy." She felt him smile.

"I love you Hermione Granger." Cupping her chin he asked softly, "So I'm going to be a dad?" Hermione nodded. Smiling he picked her up and twirled her before setting her down and kissing her fiercly as he knew how. Hermione laughed and hugged him with all her might before pulling back. Smiling she went to her room and pulled out the ultra sound pictures and showed Draco explaining how it worked and where the baby was. Draco smiled and held onto her the entire time and she knew his anger was forgotten.

Hermione felt herself smile. She wished they could always stay this way. She knew there relationship only had a few choices and she knew the one she desperatly wanted. Sighing she curled into Draco and they fell asleep together.

The next morning Hermione was surprised that Draco was still cuddling with her. He was still asleep and his hand was placed over her stomach protectively. She smiled before gently waking him up. He looked at her sleeply before smiling and kissing her. Hermione closed her eyes and surrendered to it before pulling back and saying, "I want to go public." Draco shook his head no.

"Draco!" He pulled her to him and forced her to look at him.

"Hermione, no. Your friends would hate you. Mine would hate me. My father would get someone to kill you and your pregnant I wont risk it."

She pulled away and began to yell. "So what then I'm just a dirty little secret? It's ok to bed me and love me but not if anyone can see right? What do you think there going to say when I have the baby huh? I'm not dating anyone in public so they'll think I'm a whore and say bad things about my child!Not to mention me and heaven knows what they'll say about the father. How is that fair? If you love me how could you possibly want that for me and the baby?" She moved to walk past him and he grabbed her hand stopping her. Hermione looked at there hands joined and Draco's eyes followed hers.

"Don't you want this Draco?" She asked, holding up there hands. "Not in the common room? We can't hold hands together, we can't eat together or study together. We can't kiss. We can't even touch. We hide our feelings everyday and we just have this, a common room. No future planned, and now we have a baby on the way. "

Draco sighed and tugged her gently to him before whispering, "I don't want you to die. Please Hermione. I see your point I swear to you I do. But can you please see mine?" She opened her mouth to protest and he asked again pleading with her. "Please Hermione. Can you not see mine?" His eyes were begging her to understand. Defeated she nodded her head and went to room to change. Draco wiped his own eyes realizing that he was crying to before going to his own room. He heard the bathroom door open and a few minutes later he heard whimpering sounds on the other side. He pressed his ear to the door and wanted to punch himself. Hermione was crying. Not jsut crying,sobbing. Opening the door he sat down with her and kissed her.

She leaned into him and felt something wet touch her cheek. Looking up she saw Draco's eyes. He was crying too. Instantly she hugged him and whispered, "I'm sorry." Nodding he kissed her.

"We will find a way to make this work I promise. But please give me time please." Hermione nodded. Then she smiled and took Draco's hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby was moving more than usual. There eyes met and they smiled. In that moment nothing else existed. It was just them and their baby. She wished and could see he felt it too that they could always stay this way. In this time, in this place, in this moment, they had nothing to fear. No reason to worry. It was just them, just their feelings and their love.

Hermione leaned into his chest before whispering, "Just so you know, it's a boy."

and thats it hope you like it and please review. i love all the reviews ive gotten so please keep reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Glad you guys liked the last chapter. I thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad that everyone likes this story.

Draco smiled before asking, "It's a boy?" Hermione nodded before kissing him gently. Instantly he felt his heart lift. Smiling at Hermione he leaned down and kissed her stomach and placed his hand on her belly. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Her eyes were soft when they looked on Draco. He was being very gentle and tender. Characteristics that a few months ago she would have said he didn't possess. Smiling gently she brushed his hair away from his face and he caught her fingers and kissed them. They could've stayed like that forever but they heard a knock at the portal. Sighing they broke apart and Draco said he would answer it while she changed. She chose her outfit carefully making sure to hide her stomach and chose a pair of pants that were comfortable then put her robes on. After checking her hair once more in the mirror she went downstairs and saw Harry and Ginny. Behind them she saw Ron and Lavender. Looking at Ginny questioningly she greeted them all. Ron greeted her stiffly and Lavender sniffed before doing the same. Harry and Ginny were more cordial and they made there way to the Great Hall together. Hermione quickly engaged Harry and Ginny into the conversation and tried to do the same with Ron and Lavender. Quickly realizing it was a lost cause she sighed and began drinking her juice. Hearing a screech, she an owl heading for her. It dropped a note on the table at the same time another dropped her prophet. She picked up the note and carefully put it in her pocket making sure no one could see.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Lavender raise her voice. She turned when Ginny stood up and gently tugged at Hermione. She looked at her questioningly until she heard what Lavender was saying shaking her head at Ginny she said softly, "This has gone to far and it needs to be taken care of or Ron and I will never be able to be friends again." Turning to Ron and Lavender she was about to say something when Lavender began yelling. Looking around the Great Hall Hermione noticed they were attracting alot of unwanted attention.

"Don't you Lav Lav me Won Won! I don't understand and will not understand why you'd want to be friends with your ex girlfriend!" Ron looked at Hermione and looked at her apologetically and finally Hermione sighed. He was obviously making an effort to be friends again. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but before she could Lavender stormed out of the hall. Ron sighed before running after her and they could hear shouting outside the hall before the voices were sounding farther and farther away. Hermione pushed her plate away and took a sip of juice before looking up at Draco. What she saw made hot jealousy burn in her chest. Pansy was leaning over her plate to talk to Draco in the skimpiest top Hermione had ever seen. Draco was saying something to him and thankfully wasn't staring at Pansy's breasts. She watched for a moment longer and saw Pansy bite her lip suggestively before handing him a note and walk away moving her hips as she did so. Hermione looked down at her plate no longer hungry. Telling Harry and Ginny she was going to go to class early she stood up and headed for potions. Reaching it quickly she sat down and sighed. Her eyes welled up with tears and she tried to hold them back, reminding herself of how she had hidden her moodswings from everyone. Sighing she wiped her eye thinking maybe this time she wouldn't be able to. Slamming her hand against the table she sighed in frusteration before adopting a cool expression and staring straight ahead. The rest of the class filed in and finally Snape told them to start there potions. Not saying a word to Draco she brought the ingrediants to the table and began to prepare them. Draco noticed instantly.

"Hermione..." He tried before he was inturrupted.

"Just work." She cut the ingrediants and dropped them in and began stirring. He sighed in frusteration before trying again only to be cut off with, "Draco don't." Turning his back on her he slammed his hand on the table getting the attention of the other students as well as Snape. Instantly he apologized and began preparing the rest of the ingrediants. He watched her stir then added the rest and watched it change color. They were almost finished when she saw Pansy approach the table.

"Hey Drakey." He didn't reply so she tried again this time letting her fingers brush his arm. Instantly he pulled away and turned to her. Before he could say anything however Hermione spoke.

"Were trying to complete a potion, we don't need sluts distracting us." By now Harry, Ron, and Blaise had stopped to watch what was happening. Pansy stepped closer to Hermione before snapping back.

"No one is talking to you, you mudblood bitch. Finish the potion yourself." Instantly Hermione's anger spiked. Stepping closer to Pansy she hesitated a fraction of a second before punching her in the face. Pansy screeched before punching Hermione in her jaw and yelling a spell. Instantly Harry and Ron ran over and held on to Hermione who was doing her best to break out of it and finally she stopped when she felt her baby move. Feeling her comply they looked over to see Blaise holding back Pansy and whispering in her ear. Harry looked down at Hermione when he felt her shift and he saw her eyes dart up and she slumped against him. Instantly Harry picked her up and began to carry her out of the classroom as Blaise was controlling Pansy. Draco said nothing but he felt his heart hammering in his chest. He was about to run after her when he heard Pansy screeching and Blaise finally let go seeing Hermione was out of the room. Snape began yelling and finally the class got into order. Draco tried to concentrate on the potion but he couldn't. He needed Hermione. As soon as class was over he headed for the hospital wing. He was halfway there when he heard footsteps running behind him and coming quickly. He turned just as Ron ran into him and they both fell.

"Damnit you stupid ferret! Get the hell out of my way you stupid jackass!" Standing up Draco began walking away only to be pushed from behind like Ron. Instantly spinning Draco smirked before pushing him hard into the wall.

"You know I've been wanting to finish our fight. I've always enjoyed kicking loser's asses." Ron tried to punch him only to watch Draco dodge it before landing a well placed punch to his stomach. Ron groaned in pain before kicking Draco in the leg. Soon they were nothing but a collection of kicks and punches. They both soon realized Draco had the advantage and just as he was about to land another punch they were stopped by Professor McGonagal. After deducting points from both houses and giving them detention she walked them to the hospital wing to make sure there was no more fighting and when they finally got there they saw a bed with a curtain around it and heard a soft whimper.

Draco's heart tugged. Hermione.

And thats it hope you liked and please review the next chapter we learn something very important so please stick around


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

note:ok so hermione is in the hospital wing and they had to keep her out of sight. In this chapter we find out some shocking things and i really hope you like it and thanks so much for everyone who wished me well. it really made me feel alot better :)

Ron stepped foreword when he heard Hermione whimper again. Madam Pompfrey came back into the room and took one look at the boys before muttering under her breath. Harry instantly stood up demanding what happened and Draco smirked cockily before saying,"I kicked weasel's ass." Harry sprang forword but before he could land a punch they heard Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.

"Stop!" Harry dropped his hand looking over at the curtain. Madam Pompfrey came out with a glass filled with clear liquid and went behind the curtain and heard her gently coaxing Hermione to drink. When she came back out she healed Ron who was trying to ask questions but Madam Pomfrey didn't answer. When she was done she explained that they should let Hermione get her rest. Ron instantly began to protest until Harry agreed saying it was for the best. Ron shook his head again and Harry took his arm and began leading him out. When they were gone she walked over to Hermione not realizing Draco was behind her.

When he saw her he gasped. She was pale and her chest was rising and falling slowly. Instantly Madam Pomfrey guided him away not even wondering why he had followed her. Healing his face as well she quickly dismissed him and he slowly walked out the door. He went to his common room not bothering to go to the rest of his classes and not caring what people would say. He went to his room and laid on his bed before feeling a tear escape.

Walking to his window he looked out at the sky. Instantly Hermione's smiling face came into his mind. Sighing he felt another tear escape and this time he didn't bother to wipe it away. He stayed out on his balcony until the sun set and the sky went dark. Hearing someone calling him on the other side of the portal was the thing that finally moved him. Walking to the bathroom and washing his face he went downstairs and opened the door to see Blaise on the other side of it looking worried. Draco motioned for him to come in and they sat down before Blaise asked what happened. Draco shook his head. Blaise frowned but said nothing and they sat in silence. Finally Blaise said he needed to eat something and pulled him up so they could go to dinner. Draco let himself be lead to the Great Hall and still said nothing. Blaise was getting worried but he said nothing either.

Draco wasn't eating and he was ignoring Pansy talking to him. After ten minutes of silence Blaise tried again to engage him in conversation. He didn't answer. It was like Draco was shut down. Pansy was undaunted. "Drakey poo, come on. Why don't you let me make you feel better." She put her hand on his thigh only to have him growl. Instantly she snapped her hand back. Standing up he began to leave the hall when he heard Pansy try one more time, "Come on Drake, you know what I can do to make you feel good."

Sighing in frusteration he asked, "What spread your legs for any guy in Slytherin?" Blaise looked shocked before he started laughing and Pansy shreiked in outrage before attempting to slap Draco in the face. Dogding her hand he finally left and when he got to the common room he went to his room and smiled. He knew what he could do for Hermione. After he finished the neccessary spells. He snuck out of the common room and went to Madam Pomfrey's knowing they were all at dinner. When he got there he slipped a note in her hand and placed his present by her table before kissing her soundly on the mouth and hearing her moan softly before opening her eyes. A smile graced her lips and she touched his face gently with the hand that wasn't holding the note.

"I love you Draco. And the baby is ok. He's ok." Smiling down at her he kissed her again feeling his heart finally relax. Thank Merlin his son was ok.

"I love you too Hermione. Get some rest and I'll try to come back tomorow. Read your note when you wake up ok?" Nodding she kissed him once more before slowly closing her eyes again and falling asleep. Sneaking back out he headed to the common room and promptly fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up he looked for Hermione before remembering she wasn't there. Feeling his heart clench painfully he stood up, showered, and changed before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he got there he saw Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Poor little Mudblood still in the hospital wing? You'd think she'd be smart enough to counter curse it but she is a filthy mudblood right?" Ginny stood up and got in Pansy's face and heard Ron gasp in shock as Lavender stood up too. Ginny looked at Lavender questioningly before smiling. Pansy smirked before saying, "Wow if even the Gryffindor whore is defending mudbloods. Truley pathetic."

"Your the whore. Spreading your legs for all the slytherins, not to mention half their brothers. It's amazing you haven't been to Madam Pomfrey." Everyone looked at Lavender in shock. She was the last person they thought would be defending Hermione. Pansy slammed her fist into Lavender's eye before opening her mouth to speak again but she never got the chance because Lavender's fist met her jaw. Instantly Pansy began swinging and soon they were a tangeled mass on the floor. Instantly Draco pulled Pansy off Lavender and Ron and Ginny were holding Lavender back from Pansy. Finally Pansy stalked out of the hall and Lavender sat down at her chair seeing the professors talking about punishement. Ron wet a napkin and begana wiping the cut on her cheek before pulling back and staring at her.

Lavender met his eyes slowly and he asked, "Why?I thought you hated Hermione." She shook her head before placing her fingers on her lips to stop him from responding.

"I was losing you and it made me think. You cheated but i was the other woman. It made me resent Hermione because she got to be yours beyond a broom closet. That's why i was so nasty to her. I could see that you still care and it makes me jealous. But when she went into the hospital and i heard about your fight with the ferret it made me realize I was wrong." Taking a breath she looked at Ron, Ginny, and Harry, before saying, "I'm sorry." Harry and Ginny looked at eachother for a long moment before Ginny finally responded.

"You need to apologize to Hermione. But I'll forgive you especially after you beat Pansy's ass." The group laughed before Ron spoke.

"I forgive you Lav." Smiling Lavender suggested they go to Hermione now so she could apologize. Getting up they began walking to the hospital wing.

Draco had left the hall after Pansy with Blaise and they were trying to calm her down. Draco didn't care but he didn't want her hurting Hermione further when she was released. Seeing that Blaise had her subdued he nodded at him before Blaise nodded back and went back to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Hermione smiled when she woke up and gently pulled her note out of her sleeve. She gasped softly as she read the words and felt tears spring to her eyes.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry I didn't protect you better. If I hadn't said we had to be a secret, I could've protected you. I blame myself and I'm so sorry. I love you so much baby. I promise when you get out of there we can do watever you want. Even go public. I love you and I want to be with you forever and do whatever it takes to make you happy. I love you._

_Draco_

"Draco." Hermione whispered before tucking the note back in her sleeve. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Then she looked at the table next to her and gasped again. There was a huge bouquet of red roses. But they had been charmed to shimmer and shine before blooming to their full capacity. They were wrapped in a golden ribbon that was also shimmering and Hermione was crying freely now. She couldn't believe he'd been so sweet. Hearing voices she wiped her eyes and looked at the door. Sometime in the night Madam Pompfrey must have decided she was well enough to remove the curtain and she smiled when she saw Harry and Ginny and offered a smaller smile to Ron and Lavender before noticing Lavender's cheek was swollen and her eye was bruised.

Sitting up she asked what happened. Lavender shook her head before sitting on the bed at her feet and saying softly, "Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I love Ron and was jealous that he still cared about you. I was stupid to think he'd dump seven years of friendship and I was wrong to try and make him. Please forgive me." Hermione sat back before meeting Lavender's eyes. She didn't say anything so Lavender pushed ahead and said,"I beat up Pansy, when she called you a mudblood. Not that I expect you to forgive me because of that." She added quickly. Hermione smiled and motioned for Lavender to come over to her. Lavender did and Hermione raised her hand to slap her before stopping.

"I should slap you. But I'm not going to. I forgive you." Lavender smiled and hugged Hermione gently and sat back. Ron, Harry and Ginny, leaned on the bed as well. Hermione smiled thinking maybe now things could be normal. They visited for awhile then asked when she could leave. Madam Pompfrey came up behind them and said she'd be in the Great Hall by dinner. Handing Hermione a cup she helped her drink and smiled warmly at her before leaving again. Her friends smiled before saying they needed to get to breakfast before class and hugged her before leaving.

Draco wasn't very hungry but he forced himself to eat. He was deep in thought. Hearing a screech from an owl he looked up to see his owl dropping a prophet in front of him. Looking at the cover he gasped as cold fear struck his body. He blinked twice looking at the headline again and made sure he read it right. Breathing shallowly he swallowed before staring at his father on the front page.

**LUCIUS MALFOY ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN!**

and thats it hope you like it and definately stick around! and thanks so much for all the reviews and please keep reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

I OWN NOTHING

Note: ok so im glad you all liked that last chapter and I hope you like this one too please review I love hearing what you guys think!

Draco turned over the prophet feeling the tendrils of fear in his body. It was as if he had been plunged into the lake headfirst. His entire body went cold and he sat unmoving, unfeeling. Blaise noticed his behavior and tapped his shoulder. Draco didn't move. After tapping him a few more times he shook Draco slightly. Draco turned and met his gaze. Blaise asked him if he was alright and he responded with a short nod then smiled internally when Blaise began helping Pansy eat. Her jaw was still swollen thanks to Hermione. Eating silently he thought to himself. **_Father's back. I helped them at the end of the war and now I'm in love with a muggleborn and am having a things just can't be easy can they? I thought going public and facing her friends would be the hard part. _**Her name kept running through his head. Forcing himself to eat what he could he stood up and silently left not realizing Blaise and Pansy were staring after him.

He silently went up to the common room. He didn't have alot of options and he was thinking about what to do. He ran a hand through his hair and swore loudly as he felt more and more helpless and control was starting to slip. Two thoughts unrelentless were pounding in his mind. _**You helped them at the end of the war and your father swore he'd never forgive you and would one day see you again. **_And the other which was, _**What am I going to do about Hermione and my son?**_ Feeling completely helpless he sank down on the couch before he gave into his anger and began throwing the pillows off the couch and yelling. Finally he sighed and decided that going to class would keep his mind off of things. Realizing that he wasn't late yet he jogged down the hall and just beat Snape to potions. Sitting down in his seat he stared motionless at the front of the classroom until Snape announced he would be working with Weasly and Brown because Hermione was still in the hospital wing. Going across the room and grabbing his cauldron he plunked it on the table and waited for the two lovebirds to join them and quickly found that his hopes for peace and quiet were not going to happen either. He ignored them both until the subject of Hermione came up. Listening with one ear while making sure it looked like he was completly ignoring them he followed their conversation.

"I can't believe those flowers! Who sent them to her? I mean did you see the beautiful way they bloomed?" Draco smiled internally. Damn right. Those roses had taken forever. "Who sent them to her though? She doesn't have a boyfriend? Was it Harry?" This made Draco's eyes narrow. Potter? No way would he have the magical ability to make those. Ron frowned before answering her question.

"I don't think so. He made flowers for Ginny before and had to ask Hermione on how to make them shine and glisten for her. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to do those for her. There probably from Dumbledore."

Thinking for a moment Lavender agreed before saying, "I'm just glad were friends again. You were right Won Won. It felt good to apologize. And I'm really glad she'll be out of the hospital by dinner time. " Ron nodded again and began to add ingrediants only to have Draco stop him and point to the book. Looking over Ron grimaced when he realized Draco was right and that he had almost ruined their potion. He was about to say something when he heard Lavender ask him something. Turning he looked at her blankly until she asked again. "How come you don't give me flowers Won Won?" Ron looked down before mumbling that he hadn't even done that for Hermione so why would he do it for her, before hearing a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Draco holding in laughter and Lavender's cheeks bright red before she began to yell at him. Draco silently finished the potion and handed it to Snape before cleaning up and sitting at his desk. He heard Lavender yell again this time it was louder than the rest.

"Just cause you weren't romantic before doesn't mean you can't be now!" Rolling his eyes Ron finally yelled back and after Snape yelled at them both to be quiet or they'd have detention for a month they stopped. Looking down at the table Lavender finally apologized and Ron smiled before forgiving her and attempted to conjure up a flower but only succeeded in putting a hole in the table. Draco smirked but said nothing and Lavender smiled before kissing Ron soundly earning her and Ron a detention.

When class was over Draco silently made his way to transfiguration. When he heard who he was partnered with he glared at Professor McGonagal until she threatened to deduct points. Sighing he went to over to Pansy and Blaise and began working. Pansy flirted with him all class and he resisted the entire time making her hex him in anger and finally he looked like he was going to snap. Blaise said the counter spell and put a hand on his shoulder murmuring that it wasn't worth house points or a detention. Taking a deep breath Draco nodded and Blaise stepped back and smiled. Pansy instantly came to his side and touched his arm smiling only to be put in a full body bind from behind by Blaise. Draco looked at Blaise for a moment before smiling in thanks before he said the counter curse. When the class ended Draco headed to the common room. He didn't want lunch. He didn't want anything except to be left alone. He needed time to think. Entering the common room and looking at the destruction he had caused in anger, he let out a humorless laugh. Making his way into Hermione's room he sat on her bed looking around. He went to her dresser and looked at her pictures. There were pictures of her and Harry and Ron as well as her and Ginny. He felt a tug of sadness. They had never taken pictures together. She had asked him once and they had forgotten. Sitting on her bed again he saw a slip of paper poking out from beneath her pillow. Curious he pulled it out and a smile graced his face. It was the first note Hermione had ever given him. Touched he put it back and walked out of her room closing the door.

Sighing he went back down the stairs he conjured a fire and sat down only to have his body freeze. Something didn't feel right. Glancing around the room he didn't see anything. Yet instinctively he knew he was being watched. He could feel it. Standing up he put out the fire and began to walk towards the door only to feel cold fear envelope his body again. Shaking it off he opened the door feeling better only when he reached the Great Hall. Sitting down he lowered his eyes to the table. So he was being watched. By who? Instantly he chided himself. _**Well Draco, your dad just escaped from Azkaban. He said that he hated you for siding with them and helping them at the end of the war. Who the hell do you think was watching you? What if he saw me go into Hermione's room? I could've just put her and our son in danger!**_

**Calm down. You didn't feel like you were being watched until you got downstairs.**

_**But he could've been upstairs too! He could've been in my room waiting for me and if he did see I just put them in danger!**_

He continued to mentally argue with himself until he reached a decision. Reaching into his bag and swallowing a lump in his throat he pulled out a peice of paper and a quill and began to write. With every word it wrote he felt his heart clench. His heart was begging him not to do this and was breaking. His mind was trying to justify what he was doing. Finally he folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket before eating a little bit. When he was finished he stood up and walked to defense against the dark arts wondering who he would be forced to be partnered with this time.

He chose to sit at the table in the back of the classroom not wanting to deal with anyone and stared at the table until he felt someone sit next to him. Looking up he met beautiful brown eyes and a shy smile. "Hermione." Smiling she looked around to make sure they were alone she leaned in and kissed him. Instantly he responded then remembered his note and forced himself to pull back. Noticing the hurt look on her face and hearing footsteps approaching he pressed the note in her hand before turning to the front. Confused Hermione pulled out a book and placed the note inside and was about to read it when she heard Harry, Ron and Lavender yelling and running up to her. Closing her book she hugged each of them explaining that she was let out early because she was perfectly fine and felt good enough to be released. Harry smiled before hugging her again and she hugged back before feeling Ron's arms wrap around her as well. Smiling she released them and surprised Lavender by giving her a hug as well.

Draco clenched his hands under the table, his face muscles tight. He couldn't hug her but they could. Finally when they heard other students they pulled apart and sat down in front of Hermione. Hermione was about to open the book again when she heard Professor McGonagal telling them what they had to do. Sighing she concentrated on the spell wondering why Draco had been cold with her. Shrugging it off she performed the spell perfectly earning her ten points before watching Draco do the same. When everyone was taking notes again she smiled and began to do the same realizing Draco's body was completly rigid. Reaching her hand under the table she tried to hold his hand only to have him move it from her. Feeling tears well up in her eyes she took her hand back and placed it on her own lap.

Draco could tell Hermione was close to tears. He was too. This wasn't fair. Damn his father! His life was just going to get better. He and the woman he loved were going to go publice and have a baby and now his father had to screw it all up by escaping. Hearing her sniff softly he closed his eyes before opening them again feeling the muscles in his jaw twitch. Feeling horrible he began taking notes again trying to avoid everything. Until he heard her sniff again. Looking over he saw a tear running down her cheek and onto her parchment. Her eyes met his and they were pleading him. Begging for understanding. She didn't know what she was doing wrong and she wanted to know. He tried to convey to her that it wasn't her it was him. But could tell she couldn't understand.

Looking back at her desk Hermione wiped her tear away. She was about to copy more notes when she felt somthing. Smiling she had to stop herself from squealing. Her babies first kick! Placing her hand on her stomach she felt it happen again and felt her smile reach her eyes. Forgetting Draco's indifference she reached under the table and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach before he could pull away.

Draco felt his son kick and felt a smile grace his face as well. Turning to Hermione he gave her a small smile. She laced her fingers with his and Draco couldn't see anything but her and that's when it hit him. He was an idiot. Instead of giving her the note he should've went to Dumbledore. Desperatly he thought of ways to get it back. Feeling her tug his hand again he smiled. Inside he was thinking, _**What have I done?**_

and thats it longest yet! i hope you guys liked it and be sure to stick around for the next chapter! please review!


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! In this chapter alot happens. I hope you guys like it!

Draco watched Hermione for the rest of the class making sure that she didn't read her note. When he saw her fingers edge to it again he captured her hand under the table demanding her attention. Looking over at him again she smiled and clutched his fingers tightly. He was about to reach for the note when the professor asked him and Hermione to perform the spell. She did it perfectly but he was so distracted he ended up jinxing a chair instead. Sighing the professor shook his head and asked him to do it again.

Smiling, Hermione shook her head and opened the note only to feel her smile instantly dissappear. Tears welled in her eyes and she let them fall. She continued to read the note until she felt Draco sit back down and his body freeze. She didn't look up just kept reading. Then a hand shot in front of her and grabbed the note. Glaring at him she grabbed it back. They fought over it for a minute until the page ripped. Hermione had the bottom half and turning quickly finished the note. When she was finished she handed it to Draco who looked like he'd just been _cruciod_. He grabbed her hand again and whispered "Hermione let me explain."

Hermione smiled at him before shaking her head and whispering, "I understand." Shaking his head he gripped her fingers tightly. Feeling more tears fall she yanked her hand out of his and began taking notes again. Draco swore softly and she cringed at the sound. She hadn't heard him sound that way in a long time. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. She looked over at him to see that his fingers were so tightly clenched on his quill that he'd snapped it and that his muscles were locked and tight. On closer inspection she realized that his eyes were wet. He was crying too. Looking down at her own desk she felt the tears roll freely down her cheeks now and couldn't help the sob that came out a moment later.

Thankfully Draco was the only one that heard it and she saw his jaw tighten so much she was sure he'd break it. Then he turned his head and looked at her again. She felt the pull instantly and couldn't look away when he whispered, "Hermione please." His voice was ragged. Feeling her heart tug she shook her head before turning away. He wasn't having it though. Taking her hand he held tight until she turned back.

"Please." He begged. Sighing she nodded. Draco smiled and whispered. "Thank you." Nodding she held his hand as tightly as she could and instinctively he knew she was drawing strength from it. It seemed like hours passed before class was over but finally they were allowed to leave. Draco whispered, "Don't go to the common room alone." He wanted to tell her more but Harry, Ron, and Lavender were at their desk. Hermione flashed Draco a confused look before understanding took over. Standing up with her bag she smiled at her friends before engaging them in conversation. Draco slowly gathered up his things before walking out and heading to his next class.

Draco sighed but he was happy Hermione would give him a chance to explain. **You wouldn't have to explain if you hadn' t acted so impulsively.** Swearing softly he went to transfiguration and sat down next to Hermione who was writing something on a peice of parchment and listening to Lavender prattle on about Weasly. He couldn't help looking at her out of the corner of his eye when he heard her begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"I can't believe Ron did that!" Thinking a moment her face changed and she said, "Yeah I can."

"Hey!" They heard Ron protest from in front of them.

Draco smiled when he heard Hermione laugh again and for a moment his fear was forgotten. Watching her for a minute longer he turned his head when he heard professor McGonagal enter the room demanding silence. Turning to the front he noticed Hermione was writing again and he glanced over to what she was writing. She was making a baby list. When she finished she tucked it carefully into her bag and then say up again and began taking notes. Draco did the same until he saw Hermione slide him a note. He smiled internally. Bookworm Hermione passing notes? Looking down he read quickly.

_Ok so one what the hell was that note about? Two why can't I go to the common room I read the prophet but your father couldn't possibly be here. There's no way. _

Scribbling quickly he explained about the common room and then asked if she knew about his dad why did she react to the note that way. He heard her snort softly and turned to see her give him a look that clearly said you've got to be kidding me. Scribbling back she moved in it front of him again and turned back to her notes.

_I can't believe you'd even ask me that. I'm in love with you and were having a kid. It doesn't matter if I had read the prophet or not. So why did you do it? _

Draco sighed before writing a quick reply.

**I wrote that letter because I didn't want you hurt. We obviously can't go public now and honestly even though what I wrote was awful it killed me to write it. You have to know that. But I'm asking you to understand and forgive me. I only wrote that to protect you and our son. **

Hermione read quickly and felt her heart tug. In a weird way what Draco did was really sweet. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He had only done what he did because he thought it was what was right. Hermione felt her anger slip away. She would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed but there was something else she would have done first. Then if that hadn't worked she would have broken it off for a bit.

_Draco I forgive you. For two reasons. One i can actually understand why you did what you did. And two because I am not giving you up so easily. If your dad really is here we need to go to Dumbledore. Were going after class no matter what. So are we still together then?_

Draco was about to reply when Professor McGonagal asked him to perfom the spell. Distracted he perfomed the wrong one twice before she finally took pity on him and told him what to do. Hermione smiled to herself after she heard Draco curse when she stood up and did it perfectly. When she sat back down she expected another note but class ended before Draco could reply.

Draco walked out quickly and she knew he was going to Dumbledore. Making a quick excuse to her friends she followed him. When she got there she noticed him waiting and she quickly said the password and they made their way into his office. He looked up from the book he was reading and greeted them warmly. Hermione smiled at him before sitting down and smiled again when she felt the baby kick.

Draco looked at her questioningly but she shook her head. Dumbledore watched them carefully smiling to himself before asking what was wrong. Draco looked at Hermione who nodded and said to tell him. Draco looked at her a moment longer before telling Dumbledore everything. That he and Hermione were together, that she was pregnant and he was the father, and that he felt that his father was back and they were scared. Dumbledore didn't say a word but after a very pregnant pause said that he'd made his decision.

And thats it be sure to stick around for the next chapter its were all the drama happens! thanks so much to all my reviewers and please continue to review!


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: so Draco finally goes to Dumbledore and he made a decision now what? I have not read the last book so if I mention characters that have died, in this story their alive. I do a couple of characters that do but their in here and they will show up soon. sorry I haven't updated I've been traveling and my computer has been down.

For the next four months Hermione and Draco had aurors secretly watching them and keeping them safe. Lucius Malfoy was indeed after Draco and they had prevented him from suceeding three times. It was unclear whether or not he knew that Hermione was dating Draco or that Draco was fathering her child. What they did know was that he had a vendetta against Draco and was trying to kill him. The last time they had stopped Lucius he had had his want pointed at Draco and was torturing him with the cruciatus curse. Thankfully they had reached him before any real damage was done. Hermione was feeling the stress of this as well. Now eight months pregnant she was slower, it was getting near impossible to hide her belly, she was stressed and worried every day and she could barely keep up in her classes. Her friends were beginning to realize something was wrong and she still hadn't told them about Draco and it was really starting to take its toll. It was sheer will that she was having a healthy pregnancy and keeping perfect grades. She knew she had to be strong. She knew Draco was trying to be strong for them too, but she also knew that he was getting paranoid, suspicious and afraid. He was afraid his father would kill one of them sooner or later. Hermione was his rock as he was hers, but they didn't know how much more they could take.

Hermione was walking down the hall to her transfiguration class she was going very slow and was feeling dizzy. Her baby was kicking like crazy and she was really tired. Leaning against a wall she waited a moment then continued on to class. Sitting down carefully she leaned her head on the desk only to feel two pairs of arms wrap around her. Looking up she smiled seeing Harry and Ron. They both smiled back before asking if she was alright and she nodded before hugging them back. Feeling a body next to hers she turned to see Draco and felt a little better. Harry and Ron said nothing to Draco and kept Hermione distracted until Professor McGonagal entered and explained that they would be doing complicated magic and to pay close attention. Hermione sighed softly before gettting out her quill then shutting her eyes tight as a sudden pain enveloped her. She opened her eyes and made it almost to the end of the class before feeling it again. Closing her eyes she felt Draco's hand squeeze hers and she opened her eyes only to shut them again and whimper softly. It hurt so bad. She had no idea what it was but her stomach was in agony. Thinking back to her studies she quickly came up with a few conclusions. _It can't be I'm only eight months. I still have one more to...Oh Merlin that hurts! _Feeling Draco squeeze her hand she quickly wrote something on a piece of parchment and slid it to him. Opening her eyes she watched him read it quickly then snap his eyes to hers. She was about to say something when all of a sudden she felt something running down her legs. Looking down she noticed a puddle on the floor. Draco looked down to where she was looking and instantly understood.

Not knowing what to do Hermione said a spell under her breath and the water disappeared. She said one more and her robes dried. She waited until Professor McGonagal was at her desk before scribbling quickly on another piece of parchement and turned it for her to read. Not knowing how to proceed she knelt by Hermione before dismissing her and saying that Draco should help her to the hospital wing. Hermione made it out of the classroom as best she could, but stopped outside and leaned against the wall holding her stomach. Draco didn't know what to do so he put her arm around him and taking her weight they slowly but surely made it to Madam Pomprey. Instantly she was put on a bed and Madam Pomfrey did her best to alliviate the pain. Hermione smiled weakly at Draco who was looking as pale as a sheet. He managed to smile back before taking Hermione's hand ignoring Madam Pomfrey's protests at him being there. Hermione sqeezed tightly ignoring everything else but Draco.

Hearing voices she looked at the door only to see Ron, Harry,Lavender, and Ginny come in and instantly the room was enveloped in silence except for Hermione's labored breathing. Draco had managed to drop Hermione's hand without anyone seeing and stood in silence as well. There eyes were wide with shock at seeing Hermione's huge belly and that's when the yelling started. Ron was the first to make his objections known.

"Hermione! What the hell? Your pregnant? How the hell did this happen and what the hell is that ferret bastard doing here?" Draco opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Harry.

"Is this why you've been so secretive? You've been shagging some random guy and now your knocked up?" Again Draco opened his mouth to answer, because now he was getting angry at Harry for implying that Hermione was that type of person. This time however it was Ginny that interupted.

"I can't believe you Hermione. I've been asking you for weeks whats going on and you didn't even tell me." Hermione's eyes closed and she wasn't surprised to feel tears running down her face. She tried to speak but couldn't. Trying again she found the words.

"I..didn't know how to tell you Gin. Its...not that...I didn't want to." She managed to get out before crying out again. Instantly Draco took her hand and knelt by the bed and everyone began shouting again.

"You stupid bastard! Get away from her!" Harry swung his fist and instantly it connected with Draco's jaw. Spinning around he swung his fist right back connecting his as well. Ron quickly joined Harry and Ginny and Lavender watched as the three boys began to fight. Though outnumbered Draco was holding his own and clearly had an advantage over either boy. Lavender and Ginny heard Harry cry out and instantly began hitting Draco and yelling. Finally they heard a scream and turned to Hermione who took the opportunity to yell.

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU INSENSITIVE ASSHOLES, I'M TRYING TO HAVE A FUCKING BABY!" Just as quickly as the fighting started it stopped. Draco still had one hand on Harry's collar and another sheilding his face. Ginny was gripping Draco's hair while Lavender was holding Ron. All of them looked at Hermione and pulled apart as Madam Pomprey gave Hermione a potion. Then the arguing started again.

"What the fuck is he doing here? Make him leave Hermione needs her friends with her!"

Madam Pompfrey sighed in frusteration before yelling herself. "There are too many people here everyone get out!" Hearing protests she yelled it again until they heard Hermione's voice again.

"Draco stays."

Instantly the room went silent until Ginny whispered, "What?"

"...Draco...stays."

Harry instantly shook his head before objecting, "Why the hell would you want him here instead of us Hermione?"

Panting and squeezing her eyes shut she whimpered before answering. "Because he's the father."

And that's all for now! Please review and be sure to stick around for the next chapter you wont want to miss it!


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Well her friends had to find out sooner or later right? I hope you liked that chapter and this one as well. I am trying to update faster, but my computer has been down and I'm having trouble with it and I'm traveling so its harder. But I'm greatful that I have readers who are loving this story that makes me really glad. I honestly think I have the best readers ever! Hope you like this chapter!

Draco's eyes met Hermione's and she smiled before whimpering again and he squeezed her hand rubbing his thumb across her skin and her whimpering became more subdued and she smiled again. Instantly her friends went on the offensive.

"I can't believe you Hermione. Our best friend screwing the enemy." Harry's words stung but Hermione had known they would. She had expected it. It was Ginny's words that really hurt.

"Wow Hermione. I am supposed to be your sister. We tell each other everything and you didn't have the balls to tell me this. I asked you for weeks and months what was going on with you and you never even told me. Some sister you are." Instantly Hermione began to cry. Draco watched her for a moment unsure of what to do before he wiped her tears away whispering in her ear very softly. Her friends watched in amazement as she instantly calmed down.

Taking a deep breath she softly said, "Please let me explain. I know...you don't think I don't deserve it...but please."

Her friends were silent for a long moment before they nodded. Hermione began to launch into the story obviously not telling them about there private and physical moments but everything else, and instantly saw looks of guilt from Ron and Lavender and looks of surprise then hurt from Harry and Ginny. She continued on telling them everything even about Draco's dad. When she got to that part Harry's mouth dropped in surprise before shutting it. Finally she finished and there was silence. Ginny was the first to speak."Mione?" Hermione looked up hopefully. Ginny made her way to the bed and gave her friend a gentle hug before Ginny said, "I forgive you."

Harry and Ron began to argue with her until Ginny cut them off.

"Ron you were screwing Lavender like a month after you guys broke up. Lavender you were a total bitch to Hermione for months on end and Harry she didn't do anything wrong." When they tried to argue again she cut them off again.

"She was going through hell. Draco was there. Yes we would've been too, but still. There's no law that says Hermione can't date. She can be with whoever she wants regardless who it is. Draco has been everything a boyfriend should be to her and obviously has changed for the better and I'm willing to forgive Hermione remembering," here she stopped looking meaningfully at the group, "That we've been friends for years. It's not worth throwing away that kind of friendship. If you still need convincing why don't you remember how a few of you have already almost tossed out our friendship and how bad it felt."

Hermione began to cry again before clutching Ginny who smiled and hugged her back. Hermione began apologizing over and over and Ginny shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. Harry and Ron came to the bed and Lavender followed. No one spoke for a long time until finally the group said they forgave her but that they still didn't like Malfoy and it would take time for them to accept it. Nodding Hermione hugged her friends before crying out loudly. Instantly everyone stood back and Madam Pompfrey came through the group saying if they wanted to stay they'd be silent.

They moved back and watched as she conjured a chair for Draco who put it as close to the bed as possible then put his knees in the chair and leaned over. He was right next to Hermione now. He was holding her hand and smoothing her hair all the while saying comforting things and Hermione was trying not to cry. She began to feel something again and whimpered loudly until Madam Pompfrey told her what was happening.

"Hermione, you need to push."

Looking at Draco she pushed with all her might biting her lip so hard she drew blood. Following instructions she began to push again never taking her eyes off Draco. He leaned in and kissed her ignoring the gasps he heard behind him and whispered, "You can do it Hermione. I love you."

Hearing more gasps he rolled his eyes before seeing Hermione smile before whispering, "A love outside the common room. " Nodding Draco squeezed again before they heard Madam Pompfrey say she needed one more big push. Locking eyes with Draco once more she whispered to him.

"I love you Draco!" Then she pushed with everything she had and couldn't help the yell that escaped her.

They heard a cry and smiled. Hermione slumped on the pillows and Draco planted small kisses all over her face. They heard the room bustling about put paid no mind to it. They only saw each other. Kissing her soundly and deeply he heard her sigh as she pulled him closer. Hearing the cry again they pulled apart and Hermione saw her friends staring incrediously at her before they all turned around as Madam Pomprey appeared behind them with a bundle in her arms. Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks before she heard someone say something.

"It's a boy." They nodded saying that they knew. Her friends said nothing simply watching how they acted together. Hermione and Draco's eyes were shining with love and they held there baby gently and Hermione began cooing and Draco smiled. Her friends were shocked. Draco never smiled. Yet here he was smiling happily. As though nothing in the world was happing it was just him and Hermione.

Hermione kissed Draco again and he smiled when the baby began making noise. He looked at Hermione and asked what they were going to call it and she said, "Draco." Draco frowned and asked why. She explained that when she thought they were going to break up and she would be alone she wanted to always remember him and knowing she would anyway. Then she decided to name the baby after him so that no matter what he'd always be with her. Wiping a tear away he smiled before saying hoarsely.

"Draco."

and thats it please review! and be sure to stick around for the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: so Hermione had her baby now what? Will her friends accept Draco and what about Lucius still being on the loose? Hope you like this chapter and please review!

Hermione smiled tiredly and ran a tender hand along Draco's cheek and kissed him softly. Her friends had said nothing. The room was silent except for baby Draco's occasional crying. Draco hadn't moved from his spot and was caressing Hermione tenderly while grinning at his son. Locking eyes with Hermione he kissed her again.

"I have a son." Hermione let out a small laugh and her friends looked up again at her still not believing what they were seeing. After six years of hate those two were in love. It was unbelievable.

"You have a son. A woman who loves you, " She heard Ron start again but ignored him, "And a crazy lunatic father who wants to kill you me or both of us."

Looking her in the eye he whispered jokingly, "There's a mood killer." Ginny laughed and Hermione and Draco turned and she flushed red before laughing harder. Hermione smiled greatful that at least one friend of theirs was on their side. Harry looked at her for a moment then he and Lavender began laughing too. When they calmed down they noticed Madam Pomfrey entered again this time with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal who looked like she might faint when she saw Draco kiss Hermione and talk lovingly to his son. Dumbledore smiled before letting his presence be known and smiled when Hermione hugged him.

He was about to say something when Draco began to cry. Instantly Hermione began rocking him and singing softly making everyone look at her in shock. They never knew she could sing like that. Instantly he calmed down and Hermione kept singing softly until he fell asleep. Finally she looked up to see what he was going to say.

"We have not found him yet." Instantly Draco's face became hard. His muscles pulled taut and his jaw twitched. Hermione placed the baby in the small baby bed next to her and placed a hand on Draco's arm. He softened a little but not enough and Hermione could tell he was on the edge.

"The last time we saw him was when he was toturing you," Hermione let out a small sob remembering that night and Draco pulled her and the baby to him protectively. "And our aurors can't find him. I'm sorry."

They talked awhile trying to decide what to do and after Dumbledore promised he'd let them know of a plan as soon as possible he left with Professor McGonagal in tow. Hermione sighed wondering when it would all be over and they could move on with their lives. Draco was wondering the same thing. Thinking long and hard he came up with a plan and after kissing Hermione and promising to be back he owled Dumbledore. When he got back to the room Hermione was laying back eating and Madam Pomfrey had a baby bed with his son next to her again. Ginny and Lavender were making baby noises at his son and Harry and Ron were talking to Hermione and he could tell Ron was upset.

"A freaking Slytherin Hermione? I mean seriously what could you possibly have in common with him?" Harry was growing tired of this. He had accepted the situation quickly realizing Ginny was right and started to tell Ron to shut up but Hermione spoke first. She was tired as well and said something that she knew would get him to stop.

"Great sex." Four heads swiveled to her and four mouths dropped and they heard Draco laugh and sit next to her before taking her hand.

"Oh come on Hermione. Get real." She rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"I am for real. There's a reason he's called what he is." Ron turned puce."I love him Ron. He's an amazing man and my match in every way. I love him so much and I really wish you could just accept that." Ron was silent before he finally he shook his head and said nothing and Hermione sank into her pillows greatfully.

Draco smirked at Ron who looked like he was going to be sick and finally the tension began to ease. Madam Pomfrey explained that the baby would stay with her in the hospital wing while Hermione had class and then after if they wished they could take him with them to sleep. Hermione was wary because of Draco's father and Draco agreed but Hermione said she would anyway because she didn't want to be parted from him. Madam Pomprey was about to take him back but she noticed an owl tapping on the window. Quickly letting it in and reading the note she told Hermione Dumbledore had said he would care for the child to keep him safe. Hermione smiled in relief before agreeing and Madam Promprey left and came back a little while later explaining that he was safe.

After they had decided that Hermione began to talk with her friends and surprisiningly everyone got along with Draco and Harry even asked him to play wizards chess. Hermione watched them for a while before getting tired and she felt her eyes close. She woke up in a room she didn't recognize at first. Opening her eyes and looking around she realized with a cold dread she was in the common room. Not wanting to believe it but unable to deny it she knew. Slowly raising her eyes terrified that she was right and knowing she was she saw a figure in the darkness and slowly he walked into the light and she saw that standing before her was Lucius Malfoy.

and thats it i hope you like and please review and remember Hermione Draco And Draco do not die in this fic. please review!


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Ok so just to explain a couple of things she really is kidnapped and she really is alone with his father. Keep reading and we'll find out if her friends save her. Hope you like this chapter! Please review!

Hermione internally winced. Outwardly she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He smirked down at her making her stomach quiver in nervousness. She was surprised to realize the only fear she had was not for her but for Draco and the baby. If he had touched her son she would kill him with her bare hands. She glared at him and his smirk deepened. Slowly rising to her feet she realized her head was pounding and she could feel her heart pounding.

Lucius looked impressed. "A blow that hard to the head and still you stand?"

Hermione glared harder and said, "Your nothing but a coward!"

This statement earned her a hard slap across the face and Hermione shut her eyes and winced from the pain. Her head was screaming in pain now. Forcing herself to remain standing and not cry out she raised her chin defiantly and stared him down. Lucius simply smiled before raising his wand. Hermione felt for hers and mentally cursed. The bastard must've taken it. Feeling anger wash over her she knew what was coming and mentally steered herself for the pain she knew would come.

"Mudblood," Hermione raised her hand and slapped him. Instantly she heard him shout, "Crucio."

She tried feebly to dodge it but found it was impossible. Every muscle screamed in protest and she knew that a few more of these and she would be a resident of Saint Mungos. Shaking her head she told herself that wouldn't happen.

_Your strong fight back. Your stronger than this Hermione. Fight for Draco and your son! Fight!_

She took a deep breath and stood up instantly feeling a tear escape before turning and slamming a fist into Lucius' face. Instantly he cruciod her again and when he saw her trying to get up yet again. Hermione felt tears escaping and couldn't stop them this time. Every muscle every movement was full of pain. Her head was pounding mercililessly and she didn't know how much more she could take.

_Draco...I love you...I hope I get to see you and my son again. _

Hearing him swear she gingerly turned her head and waited for the pain to come again. It didn't.

"Stupid filth. My son turns his back on his family to save you. That war would've ended differently if that stupid boy would have done his job. How hard would it have been? But no stupid, insolent boy decided he's going to be _good_," he sneered the word, "And save a filthy, disgusting, mudblood. A mudblood." He kicked her and she bit her lip again and forced herself not to cry out.

"Then you decide to corrupt him further and entice him with your disgusting self and sleep with him making sure no respectable girl will ever want him!"

_How does he know that?_

"You don't know what your talking about!"

He kicked her hard in the ribs and she heard a sound she hadn't heard before. Gingerly touching her rib she instantly felt blood on her fingers and slammed her eyes shut when she almost passed out from pain.

"He called your name out when he was unconcious!" Lucius hissed. "And you called his when you were confirming that your nothing more than a gold digging whore and I'm going to make sure you never touch him or see him again you filthy girl."

Hermione felt tears falling down at his cruelty and cursed herself for letting him see it. He raised his wand and cruciod her again and it took everything in her not to scream. Was this what Neville's parents had gone through? What Draco had gone through?If possible she felt more compassion and understanding flow through her for them having now been dealt it herself. Looking down at the floor she thought of Draco and her baby. Harry and Ginny. Ron and Lavender. Her friends her family and came to a decision.

_I'd rather die fighting than lie helpless on the floor and be remembered as the girl who accepted death without trying to fight back. _

She didn't know if she could stand but knew she was sure as hell going to try. She waited until Lucius stepped foreword to kick her again before biting her lip hard and swinging her leg out. He fell and she heard his cry of surprise. Getting on all fours she pushed herself up slowly and looked for his wand. It was clenched in his hand. She leaned to take it from him only to him him laugh and point the wand at her yelling the cruciatus curse once more. Hermione fell onto her back and felt her tears fall freely. Her rib was bleeding, and she felt blood in her hair matting it to her face.

Lucius grinned at her before saying, "Avada..."

Hermione glared at him. Let this be the last face they would see her make. She felt her eyes close and felt angry that her last act of defiance was being taken. She waited for him to say the rest but instead heard voices shouting and the thump of someone hitting the ground. She heard a girls scream and recognized it as Ginny's.

_Ginny? How would Ginny get here. No your waiting for the curse remember? Your going to get tortured more then die._

Feeling her thoughts become more and more disoriented she knew she probably had a concussion. Hearing men's voices yelling and curses being thrown she recognized Draco's voice.

"You son of a bitch! Crucio!"

"Draco look out!"

"Someone help Hermione! She's losing alot of blood!"

_Blood? No I've got lots of blood its sticking to my hair right now._

"Draco go to Hermione I've got him!"

Instantly she felt someone's hand grip hers.

_I know that hand. _

"Hermione, baby? I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. Hermione please open your eyes please." She felt a gentle kiss being placed upon her lips and she forced her eyes open.

_I know those eyes. Those are sexy mans eyes._

She saw his face srunch up and him stare at her confused.

_Sexy eyes is amazing kisser and he's amazing boyfriend too._

She watched as his eyes roamed her face carefully before looking at her head and yelling, "Harry get over here!"

_Harry? No sexy doesn't like Harry he calls him scarry head, wait scary head. No scar heady..._

Draco grabbed Harry and pushed him at Hermione. "Your a muggle she's a muggle whats wrong with her?"

Harry knelt next to her and smiled gently before whispering, "Hermione your talking out loud." Looking over to Draco he said, "She needs Madam Pompfrey she most likely has a concussion and I think she's going into shock."

_Shock? Nooo shock is when you find out that misses goody panties is sleeping with the icey boy and has his kiddy and no one knows._

Harry's jaw went slack for a moment before saying she needed medical attention right away. Looking down at her Draco gripped her hand and they waited until Madam Pomprey arrived. Thank Merlin they were quick enough to send for her and reach Hermione before she had gotten killed.

_Draco...Where is Draco..._

She could hear his voice but couldn't make out the words. She felt her head pound painfully once more and her eyes drifted shut. As soon as they did she felt herself floating and voices around her yelling. She wanted to reassure them but she couldn't then she couldn't feel anything but softness around her and she instantly leaned into it.

_Draco...Save me...your father he knows...I'm sorry Draco..._

Draco was openly crying hearing Hermione apologize was making his heart clench. This wasn't her fault. He knew his father was like this. He should've protected her better. It was sheer luck that Dumbledore had taken his son into a safe place in case something like this happened. Watching them shut the curtains around Hermione's bed he began to cry harder. He felt bodies sitting next to him and looked up to see Harry and Ginny on his right and Ron and Lavender on his left.

"This is all your fault ferret. If Hermione wasn't dating you this wouldn't have happened." He said nothing letting Ron's words wash over him before looking up when he felt a body move. They were standing around Ron and Lavender slapped him.

"Its not his fault that his father is a pathetic evil git! He saved her in the war and he tried to save her now he loves her you stupid gah!" Looking abashed Ron looked over at Draco.

"I'm sorry Malfoy...Draco." He ammended when Ginny smacked him in the head.

They heard a scream and turned to see people rushing to Hermione's bed.

"DRACO!"

Draco ran to her bed and pushed aside the nurses. Gripping her hand and ignoring the protests he said, "I'm not leaving." Sighing Madam Pompfrey whispered in his ear and finally crying harder he left and sat back down next to Harry. Seeing Dumbledore he whispered.

"Bring me my son." They had never heard him speak in that fashion. That tone.

He left for a moment before coming back with baby Draco in his hands and Draco wanted to cry. The baby had light blonde hairs on his head and chocolate eyes. Hermione's eyes. Cradeling the baby protectively to his chest he cried hard before going completly silent. He didn't say a word. Not when the group tried or when Madam Pomprey tried or when Dumbledore tried.

Finally Dumbledore reached out for the baby. Draco growled low in his throat protectively until he saw Madam Pomprey come toward him as well. Slowly standing cooing softly to his son he placed him in Dumbledore's arms and waited.

"Draco...She's been severly injured."

He said nothing.

"It was really touch and go."

Silence.

"We did our best and she'll be ok."

Draco slumped to the ground and felt her kneel beside him worried he was hurt. After a moment he moved beside her bed and acciod a chair and sat by her and held her hand before whispering.

"I'm not leaving."

and that's it hope you liked it and please review. (As i said before Hermione wont die.) In the next chapter we find out what happens to Lucius as well as more things going on. please stick around and be sure to check it out.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note:Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My comp wasn't working and I had alot going on. I hope you like this chapter there's alot in it and I hope you all review!

Hermione felt like she was dying. There was a pounding in her head and all she wanted to do was sleep. She could hear a voice so far away whispering to someone crying loudly. The sound radiated in her skull and she wanted to cry. She was supposed to comfort this person but she had no idea who it was. She heard the voice whisper the words its alright over and over. Such a pleasant voice it was. She knew she'd heard it before. It sounded warm and kind and she instinctively knew that it was someone close to her. Forcing herself to open her eyes she felt the pounding increase and instantly felt someone squeezing her hand. Looking at him she gave a half smile and concentrated hard before whispering.

"Draco?" He nodded and held her tight whispering incoherently and she smiled again before whispering, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital wing with me and Draco, Harry ,Ginny,Ron,Lavender and Dumbledore. The doctor said you may have amnesia due to the concussion. Do you remember anything?"

She thought for a long moment then nodded slowly. "Its hard, but I do. Its like my thoughts have to come from very far away and my brain is like a snail or something. I'm thinking much slower than I usually do."

Comcermed he turmed to Madam Pomfrey who silently shook her head and pointed to the baby. Picking him up he sat next to Hermione and she smiled softly and her eyes lit Draco smiled watching her and baby Draco. She looked completely at peace something he could not understand after the past twenty four hours. If it was him...well he had been through it too so he guessed he could understand. He stood silently hoping that she wouldn't ask him the question he didn't want to answer. He didn't want her to feel any worse when she had already gone through all this.

Madam Pompfrey spoke softly so as not to wake the baby who had been silently dozing for the last few minutes. "That's normal. I've been giving you a special potion. You should be fine in a couple of days."

Nodding greatfully Hermione held her arms out to Draco who understood and took the baby and Hermione leaned back onto the pillows and closed her eyes to allieviate some of the pain she was feeling before opening them again and asking.

"What happened to Lucius?"

Six pairs of eyes met Draco's and noticing Hermione looked at Draco before whispering, "Draco what happened to Lucius?"

Draco sighed. "He was sent back to Azkaban where the dementors gave him a kiss."

Hermione's face went slack before meeting his eyes again and a tear rolled silently down her cheek.

"Draco I'm so,"

"Don't. You and the baby are fine. That's what matters."

"It's not all that..."

Draco stepped closer muscles tight before whispering fiercly, "Yes it is."

Falling silent Hermione couldn't help feeling guilty though she knew she shouldn't. His father had been trying to kill her. All because she loved his son. Hermione sighed before regarding Draco again. He was looking at the baby and a small smile graced his features. Then she noticed his eyes. They looked worn and had dark circles under them. He suddenly seemed much older than just eighteen. Reaching a hand up she tentavely brushed her hand against his cheek and watched him close his eyes but she noticed the muscles didn't losen. Dropping her hand in defeat she looked around the room to see six pairs of eyes simply waiting. Offering a smile she sat up a little straighter wincing.

"So how long have I been out?"

Harry answered, "Two days." Seeing Hermione's shocked face he nodded before saying, "Draco never left your side."

Hermione felt her heart thumping in her chest. Not once had he left her side? Hermione felt tears rolling down her face and heard someone talking rapidly but didn't listen.

"Hermione are you alright? Are you in pain?"

She watched as Dumbledore took the baby and Draco came back to her finally capturing her attention.

"Hermione?"

She shook her head before crying out at the pain. Instantly Draco and Madam Pompfrey were at her side and she whispered that she was fine. Looking at Draco for a moment she pulled him to her surprising him with her strength and hugged him with all her might. He hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. He felt her shoulders shake and knew she was still crying. Seeing them like that Madam Pompfrey backed away before pulling the curtain around the bed knowing that since she couldn't make her friends leave that was the only way they'd get a private moment.

Hermione held Draco tighter soaking his shirt and not caring. "You...er...lt...me...si...?" She mumbled against his chest.

Leaning in he kissed her again before asking, "You wanna run that by me again?"

She let out a small laugh and whispered,"You never left my side?"

"Not once."

Kissing him fiercly she whispered, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I love you."

"I love you to. Always will."

Hermione hugged him again tightly whispering, "You didn't leave me. I can't believe you stayed with me."

Draco held her gently cradeling her and then cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "I will never leave you. Ever."

Hermione's eyes watered again and she brushed the tears away before closing her eyes. This time she found it harder to keep them open. Understanding Draco opened the sheet and motioned to Madam Pompfrey who brought Hermione her potion and Draco held her head so she could drink it. Almost immediately Hermione's eyes began to close.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Draco smiled at the slur in her voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

Smiling happily she closed her eyes and minutes later they heard even breathing.

Sighing Draco sat and leaned his head on her bed staring at the floor. Hermione's friends looked at each other before finally nodding to Harry who shook his head and nodded to Dumbledore. He simply sat for a moment before saying softly.

"You should rest Draco. Your exhausted. Hermione will still be here when you wake up and you can come back. Refreshed and well."

He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her."

The group collectively sighed before shaking their heads. He was running himself down and it was showing. He hadn't said a word to anyone the entire time they were there except when he asked for his son. The only time he spoke was when Hermione woke up.

Draco sighed into the bed before lacing his fingers into Hermione's and leaning his face against her hand. He slowly closed his eyes and instantly saw all the images coming back. Instantly he opened them and sighed again. He hadn't let anyone know the pain he was in. As long as Hermione was safe and Draco was safe he could handle it. Hermione's condition was making him sadder than anything else. He felt incredible guilt every second thinking if only he'd gotten there sooner she would have been alright. He knew that it hadn't been anyone's fault but he still felt the overwhelming guilt. Not to mention his heart clenched every time he saw her in pain. Feeling tears threatening to fall he steeled his face before whispering hoarsly.

"Give me my son."

"Draco..."

".."

Silently Dumbledore handed him to Draco before patting him on the back gently and sitting back down. Lavender and Ron shifted in their seats while Harry and Ginny looked sympathetically at Draco. Finally Ginny spoke.

"Is there anything we can do...you know...to help at all? Are you hungry or anything?"

He shook his head and Harry interveened.

"You haven't eaten in two days mate. You'll be in a hospital bed soon if you don't eat."

Draco shook his head again and cradled the baby against him and whispered soft things they couldn't hear. Harry looked at Ginny who nodded encouragingly at Harry beckoning he try again but Harry shook his head. They'd been trying for two days. They didn't know what to do. He even ignored Dumbledore.

Hearing the baby begin to cry they looked up to see Draco rocking him gently back and forth and cooing before falling completly silent again.

He stared unblinkingly into Hermione's face and they knew this was going to be a long night.

and thats it hope you liked it and please review. and stick around you dont want to miss the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Ok so I know I haven't updated in forever and for that I apologize. I had no computer and no way to update but I have a new one now and will update more. Hope you all are still with me and hope you like this chapter.

Draco was silent all night. He hadn't said a word not even to his son. He had put baby Draco into his tiny bed and was sitting staring at Hermione's face. He was exhausted and hungry and felt himself getting weaker and weaker and yet he didn't care. Hermione slept all the next day and it was on the fourth day he felt himself slipping. He felt his head go down onto the bed next to where their hands were still intertwined and woke up to see himself in a bed with a plate of food and potion sitting next to him and he felt he couldn't move. Seeing him awake Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side and removed the bind and began explaining what happened.

"You finally fell asleep because your body and mind were so exhausted and you began screaming in your sleep. You woke up Hermione she was very worried." Seeing his face she quickly continued. "She's fine and recovering well. Her concussion is fine and she will have enough strength to leave the hospital in the morning. The baby is well also. He's napping. I've prepared food for you and have been forcefully giving you a dreamless drought so you could sleep in peace. You should eat something now and then I want you to sleep some more."

He shook his head. "I said I wouldn't leave her and you made me leave her."

"You didn't leave me Draco."

Turning he saw Hermione's bed next to his and she was looking at him with wide worried eyes. "Please eat something and go to bed. For me and for the baby." He shook his head and watched a tear run down her face and finally he began to eat. Slowly at first and faster when he realized how hungry he really was. When he was finally full he sank on the pillows and began to close his eyes.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Hermione smiled and spoke his words back to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Smiling he closed his eyes and let sleep envelop him. He didn't wake up until the next day and he saw Hermione holding the baby and feeding him. Looking around he saw the others watching tiredly. Finally she stood up with the baby cradled in her arms and looked at him. "Are you coming or are you going to stay in bed all day?"

He gave her a grin before standing up and walking with her back to the common room and wasn't surprised that her friends all followed. He felt overwhelming relief that everyone was alright and began hoping that everything would be ok from now on, but knew that would probably take awhile for that to happen. He had had to ask Madam Pomprey for a supply of dreamless drought to keep the nightmares at bay and he could hear Hermione whimpering in her sleep at night.

Dumbledore had said that the next day they would go back to school and the baby would stay with him until they got out of class. Hermione and Draco instantly approved since there was no other place the baby would be safer. Hermione felt tears coming every time she thought about what Dumbledore was doing for her and her family. She was looking foreword to going back to school. She was really beginning to miss it. She knew that the school had probably heard something but was sure that the story couldn't possibly have been the truth so she wasn't worried about gossip.

That quickly changed however when she sat down to breakfast the next morning. As soon as she entered the Great Hall she saw everyone staring at her. Looking at Dumbledore then Draco she saw they knew something was wrong as they were both staring at her concerned. She felt Ginny take her hand and Harry wrap a protective arm around her and she began to feel nauseous.

What was happening? Looking over at Dumbledore again she saw him nod to the left of him and knew that's where her baby was. Letting out a sigh of relief she began to eat until she was stopped by a third year hufflepuff walking by who said.

"Looks like Ms. Perfect is nothing more than a huge tramp. Seriously you're the 'brightest witch of our age' and you couldn't cast a contraceptive spell?" Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again.

Looking around the hall she saw judgmental stares and heard people whispering and pointing.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. How do they know? I was so careful. I…I…._

She looked at her plate cheeks flaming and heard the girl walk off laughing. She ate quickly and stood up only to hear someone shout out.

"Slut!" Instantly Hermione spun around only to see a Professor walking off with Pansy. Hermione shot a look at Draco for help but he was just sitting there looking shocked. Finally after hearing others call out things as well she ran out of the Great Hall. Harry and her friends right on her heels.

By the end of the day Ron and Harry had sent two people to the hospital wing for defending Hermione and Lavender and Ginny had sent three and been sent themselves. Hermione had locked herself in her common room crying and Draco was nowhere to be seen. That was making Hermione madder than anything.

When he did open the door, Hermione was sitting with her friends and the baby and she was hiccupping from crying so much. Draco began to apologize but she cut him off asking.

"Where were you all day? Why didn't you help this morning?"

"I was asking Dumbledore what could be done and getting more drought." Hermione looked at him not saying anything and finally collapsed her head on Ginny's shoulder while Lavender held her and whispered nice things. Shaking her head she said she was going to bed and they could stay if they wanted.

It continued like that all week. Finally people began shunning Hermione and it was then that Draco decided to take action and say something. They were sitting in the Great Hall and no one was talking to Hermione and finally Draco stood up on the bench and yelled.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to stare and Professor Snape stood up to stop him and Professor McGonagal and Dumbledore sat him back down.

"Your all a bunch of hypocrites. Nice to her one minute horrid the next! She's helped everyone in here in someway or another and now you turn your back on her huh? Bunch of pathetic little kids you are!"

He heard people beginning to yell at him until Harry shouted.

"Shut up and let him talk!"

Draco smiled at Harry who smiled back and they looked around to see the hall silent in surprise that Harry would defend his rival.

"So if your going to be asses to Hermione then don't talk to me either okay? Because guess what?" Here he looked at Hermione and smiled and saw her eyes go wider than they already were.

"I love that woman!"

Gasps were heard all throughout the hall and Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. Ginny and Lavender were holding her hands tight and Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded before holding on to.

"So if you don't like her don't like me either ok? Cuz that kid is mine."

And that's the chapter hope you like and please review. And stick around cuz there's a lot more drama in the next one.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: sorry I haven't updated. I hope you guys like this chapter. We're going to find out what happens now that there public. Please review guys!

The entire Great Hall was silent. Draco looked around before sitting down and looking at Hermione before smiling and eating as if he hadn't just stood up and declared his love for her. Letting out a giggle that seemed to resound in the hall she wiped her tears and followed suit. Everyone was silent a few more moments until they heard an earsplitting shriek. Looking up they saw Pansy screaming at Draco about how he belonged to her and she began shrieking louder when he began to laugh. Slapping him across the face she was pulled away by Blaise who was still looking at Draco like he'd grown another head.

Hermione was still looking at her plate. She had never in a million years thought that Draco would do that. She had never been more touched in her life. She was pulled away from her thoughts by Harry tugging on her arm. Turning to him she smiled before tuning in to what he was saying.

"Do you want to just ditch class today? I mean with everyone talking it's going to be hell."

"It will be hell either way. You sure you're not just trying to avoid double potions?"

Ginny and Lavender giggled and Ron muttered, "I would be." To which the girls giggled louder. They continued laughing oblivious to the stares and glares they were receiving until it was time to go to class. Thankfully there classes were busy and there was only one altercation between Hermione and Pansy and once again surprisingly Blaise was the one who pulled Pansy away just in time to save her from Hermione's fists. Hermione had been confused as to why Blaise was technically helping Gryfindor. But she supposed she should just be grateful for the help.

Entering the Great Hall at dinner turned out to be no better. Everyone was still staring and apparently ignoring them was going to be a harder task than they originally thought. Sitting down at the table she found she really had no appetite. She had seen and fed her son and spent a little time with him and Draco and was happy both were alright. Apparently Draco had gotten into a fight with a fellow Slytherin and had sent the boy to the hospital wing. Hermione had chastised him until she heard what the boy had called her then had threatened to hex the boy's balls off. Ginny and Harry had laughed heartily at that one until they saw she was deadly serious and reminded each other not to piss her off.

"Is this seat taken?" Hermione looked up in surprise to see Draco standing next to her. Shaking her head mutely she looked over at her friends who were smiling but looked just as surprised as she did. She made room and he slid in. He was just about to ask her something when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turing he saw Blaise. He looked over at Hermione for a second then offered her his hand. Hermione quickly reached out and he shook it. Then he turned back to Draco.

"She's really what you want?"

"With all my heart."

"Ok. You've been my best friend for years. See no reason to stop now. Hermione welcome to Slytherin."

Hermione smiled and shook her head scooting again to make room for Blaise and he sat hearing gasps from his other Slytherins and heard Pansy shouting at him from across the room. It was Hermione that spoke up first.

"Bugger off skank or I'll shut you up. No one will pull us apart this time."

Pansy shouted for a while longer before finally giving up deciding that it wasn't worth the effort. Hermione found that some of the Gryfindors were mad at her for dating Draco too. They not only called her the slut of Gryfindor but the traitor of Gryfindor as well. She was finding herself getting really annoyed really quickly. There were some loyal Gryfindors besides her group of closest friends that stood up for her and had been defending Draco as well. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Colin and others had been very kind. Luna had helped as well. (Although most people still thought she was out of her mind, so it didn't help as much as Luna tried, but it was the thought that counted.)

Hermione watched as Harry and Draco began a tentative conversation and soon Ron and Blaise joined in and it was easy to see there group was getting bigger and better. Hearing the boys talk about quidditch she instantly tuned them out and turned to Ginny. Their conversation instantly turned to the baby. Ginny was saying how lucky she was that the baby would be gorgeous and smart like her but would have Draco's good qualities too. (It was not lost on Hermione or Draco that no one had said what Draco's good qualities were.)

Hermione was the first to finish eating and was waiting for Draco while stifling a yawn. She was exhausted. She was figuring though with all the quidditch talk she wasn't sleeping anytime soon. She tried talking to Ginny awhile longer to stay awake and found it worked well. Finally they stopped and she was surprised that Draco had invited them all to the common room to hang out. Ginny waved Luna over and she joined them as well. Hermione was reluctant to let her son in the room but Draco assured her he would trust Blaise with his life so she brought him in.

"He has Hermione's eyes."

"Yeah but he looks more like Draco I mean look at the pale ghostly hair."

"Not funny Potter."

"Oh come on it was kind of funny."

"I take pride in my hair. It happens to be gorgeous."

Hermione laughed and enjoyed the company for the rest of the night and they ended up talking all through the night and through the morning. Draco met her eyes when they were finally going to sleep and they knew. No matter what happened they'd make it through. Together.

And that's it for now I promise I am trying to update quicker. I hope you liked this and please review!


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I know I've been slow updating. I'm sorry guys. Here's the latest chapter. There will be probably 2 or 3 more in this one and I hope you guys like it

The altercations between Slytherin and Gryfindor continued to a point where Hermione seriously considered forgetting about her final year and leaving. Draco had convinced her to stay and eventually it calmed down and went back to normal. Or as normal as it could be. Hermione had become good friends with Blaise and Harry and Ron had actually begun to become friends with Draco apart from the occasional arguments. They had all taken to joining in the head common room after dinner to talk and relax and it was on such a night that they found themselves seriously discussing their future and upcoming graduation.

"What do you want to be?"

Hermione shrugged. "If you think about it logically…"

Everyone groaned and she glared at them playfully before continuing. "If you think about it logically, the only real job we can get is in the wizarding world right? I mean in the muggle world we'd have to finish high school and go to college. We've been trained for the wizarding world."

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face before answering. "I never thought of it that way."

Draco held Hermione's hand gently and she smiled leaning in to him. The baby was being quiet having been put to bed hours before. Hermione had been thinking about her future for a long time and now graduation was looming closer she wanted to know what was going to happen. There was so much to decide. What career to take, the baby, Draco. Hearing her friends talk excitedly about the future was slowly making her sad and a tear slid down her cheek before she could stop it. The only person that noticed however was Draco. He gently wiped it away before looking at her questioningly and she shook her head.

When it got to late they let their friends stay in the common room downstairs and they went to bed and he held her. He knew something was wrong but decided not to press. In the following weeks that came Hermione wasn't having any luck deciding what she wanted to do. She only knew that she was going to raise Draco the best she knew how. Her friends had all decided what they wanted to be and Draco had as well and had surprisingly been asked to take early exams. When Harry found out he was very upset until Draco offered to help him study.

Neville and Luna were going off to the country together and Ron and Lavender were going to get a house near London. Ginny was going to stay at the burrow for the summer and Harry had accepted her invitation to stay with them. Draco had received funds from his mother when his father died and said she wanted nothing further to do with him and he said that suited him fine. He was planning on asking Hermione to move in with him. He just hadn't figured out how yet.

Hermione had said she wanted to go somewhere quiet but still close to her friends and London. Draco wasn't surprised by her logic. He had expected it. She had no clue what she wanted and she knew exactly what she wanted. It made no sense but it was undoubtedly Hermione. She would make her choice sooner or later he knew that. He was proud that he would have a good job to help her and the baby but knew she hated how dangerous it was. He knew she wanted something busy and dangerous but not too dangerous which was expected after the war. It would take time to get used to everything.

It was on the last week of school that he had decided what he was going to do. He had asked Blaise and Harry to help him and Ron had insisted on coming too. Draco had rolled his eyes but said nothing and in the end it took them twice as long as Draco thought it would. He was irritated at the time it took but at least he wasn't irritated with them. He began preparing the rest of it grateful at least that Hermione had no clue what was happening.

Hermione was keeping busy as well helping everyone study for owls and had never been so proud when they all got Os. She knew that would really help with their career choices which is why they'd given it everything they had. Draco was learning to make sounds which was the cutest thing any of them had ever heard. She had run herself ragged taking care of the baby and helping Draco and her friends but knew that it was necessary. Her friends were getting everything they'd ever dreamed and she was grateful that she was as well.

To celebrate their owls she had planned a party in the head common room and all of her friends had surprised her with a gift as a token of their appreciation. They'd stayed up until dawn thankful that it was the weekend and that they didn't have anymore class. They found themselves hanging out in the common room more and more and going to sleep later and later. It was as if they were trying to squeeze as much time as humanly possible in their last week together.

Hermione had applied to different places for her career choice trying to make the schedule as flexible as possible for the baby and so she could spend time with Draco as well. She had decided where she wanted to go as well. Now it seemed the only thing that still needed deciding was Draco. She didn't know what was happening with him. He was distracted all the time and dodgy when she spoke of the future. It was begging to irritate her. She said nothing wanting to keep the peace but she was wondering how long it was going to go on before she said something.

Finally the night before graduation they talked. He asked her where she wanted to go and what her plans were and they worked out a plan together hoping that it was the right decision. It was a big step for both of them and the baby.

And that's it. I hoped you like it and please read the next chapter its their graduation and Hermione gets a big surprise. Please review the next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note. So here it is. And I hope you really like it. There's one more chapter after this and it was really fun writing it and I loved all the reviews

It was finally graduation day and Hermione thought she was going to throw up. She walked to the Great Hall in a daze for breakfast and Dumbledore announced there were no classes for the day so Hermione and her friends went out by the lake and began to talk about what they were going to do. They were afraid they wouldn't see each other for awhile but Hermione put a stop to talk like that right away not wanting sadness to spoil their graduation. So talk went of course to jobs and relationships as Ginny was one to gossip.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise were all pleased to have been accepted into the aruror program and Luna in a surprising decision had decided to be a herbologist with Neville. Ginny had decided that no drama was happening without her and if Harry was risking himself so would she but Harry had begged her not to and she had finally relented and decided with Hermione. On being a healer. (although Hermione's schedule would be much more flexible due to her connections. And her adorable baby.) Lavender hadn't decided between teaching or healing and Ron was patiently waiting for her to decide. She was leaning toward teaching and was trying to stay at Hogwarts but if she couldn't she'd be a healer. The rest of their friends had mostly taken jobs at the ministry while a few had opened shops in Diagon alley taking a cue from Fred and George.

Hermione and Draco picked where they were staying and finally told them they'd gotten a small house in London. It was near both jobs and most of their friends so Hermione was happy. They continued talking through the day stopping only for lunch and finally everyone left to get ready for the ceremony and Hermione and Draco were alone. Holding out his hand to her he led her upstairs to her room where she saw a beautiful emerald green dress and a pair of sparkly shoes. Immediately letting go of his hand she ran to her bed and picked up a shoe holding it to the light and watching the colors with a smile. Hearing a laugh she turned and Draco whispered.

"Surprise."

"This is for me? Its beautiful!"

He nodded. "Wear it under your robes at the ceremony."

Nodding she agreed although confused as to why. Smiling he kissed her before going to get ready. Hermione shrugged to herself before staring in the mirror at herself. She quickly got into the shower and toweled off before studying herself again. Usually she had Ginny to help her with this but this time it was just her._ Come on. _she told herself._ You're the brightest witch of your age. _Sighing she thought for a moment before beginning. After about forty minutes she studied herself and let out a smile. Then she looked again and began applying makeup. Not a lot. Just enough to enhance what she already had. Then she carefully began getting dressed. When she was finally ready she closed her eyes for a moment and forced herself to open one and look at herself. Hesitantly she opened them both and smiled. She looked okay.

Hearing a small gasp behind her she turned and saw Draco looking at her in awe. "You look amazing." She smiled shyly and took him in before saying.

"You clean up good too."

He grinned at her. "Well I am rich and far above these muggles aren't I?" Hermione looked up angrily until she realized he was kidding so she played along.

"There's the Malfoy we all know and love."

He laughed before offering his hand again and they walked downstairs to see her friends waiting and they walked to the ceremony together. It started with a beautiful speech that made Hermione and Ginny cry effectively ruining their makeup until they spelled themselves. _Which I actually could've done in the first place now that I think of it._ Then they found themselves beside Dumbledore and watched as the students smiled and soon the ceremony was over. Hermione felt a deep sadness wash over her and could tell her friends felt the same. Nonetheless they began taking pictures and smiling.

They had so many students around them it was hard to keep all their friends straight. As a thank you to everyone that had stuck up for her Hermione had gotten little gifts of appreciation. After about fifty pictures they began talking and laughing again until Dumbledore presented Hermione with her son. She almost cried when she saw him. Dumbledore had spelled a uniform with Slytherin and Grifyndor colors. She was so touched by the gesture.

"With parents like you two we really have no idea where he'll end up."

Hermione smiled thoughtfully. "Well now that we know Slytherin isn't completely made of prats and gits….."

Draco turned to her and she quickly amended. "Maybe he'll be like Harry and get to choose."

They smiled and took a few pictures of the whole group and the group with the baby and then Dumbledore. Hermione was quickly becoming exhausted and her friends were too. In a sweet gesture Dumbledore took the baby saying he'd watch him for the night. He gave Draco a smile that made Hermione wonder what was going on but said nothing. Then she noticed Harry and Ron looking to.

She noticed Draco smiling before taking her hand and kissing her gently and she melted into it. Smiling he kept her hand and knelt on the ground and it seemed time literally stopped. All the students seemed to stop what they were doing and began staring and Ginny and Lavender placed themselves in front of Pansy to stave off any drama.

"Hermione, I love you. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. Please marry me."

And that's it for now please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: he finally asked her! This is the last chapter. I hope you liked this story it was really fun to write and I hoped you liked it.

It was seventeen years from the fateful day that Draco had asked Hermione to marry him. She had said yes to the applause of their friends and fellow students, before they had surprised everyone by accioing Draco's broom and flying off into the sunset. He had taken her flying that night and they hadn't come back till dawn. They spent hours under the stars holding each other and planning their future before coming back and making sweet tender love till the sun came out of the clouds. A month later they had a lavish wedding and everyone felt sad that Draco's family had been cruel and not shown up but he had made it clear he didn't care either way. Hermione had chosen a simple but modern gown that everyone agreed absolutely personified her while at the same time showing off how beautiful she was. Everyone had thought Draco would have worn the finest but he too had chosen something simple to show the start of his new life.

Their son had been raised wonderfully and everyone said he was the perfect balance between Hermione and Draco. The sorting hat hadn't decided where he would go and he almost surprised everyone with Ravenclaw, which Hermione and Draco had actually agreed would make sense and be fine, before choosing Gryfindor. Draco was slightly disappointed with that but never said anything. Though he knew Hermione knew how he felt as she teased him about it occasionally. He became close to Harry and Ginny's children as well as the rest of their friends children, and became extremely popular as well as earning the top marks of the school. He was Hermione and Draco's son through and through.

Despite what most thought not much else had really changed. Draco still had the same hair and mischievous eyes, his trademark smirk. Hermione was still a crusader for the right thing even helping the ministry come up with new laws for houselves and servants. Draco and Hermione both still fought from time to time but their love always persevered and they never gave up. After they began raising there son they were lucky enough to be blessed with three more children. Two girls and another son. They were attending Hogwarts as well. Emily was a third year, Elizabeth a fifth and Adam was a sixth. They were grateful to have the love and support of all their friends and were so proud of their children. They had all remained close and the children were best friends. Always watching each other's backs and helping whenever it was needed. It was very little take and a lot of give. Harry's daughter had even made head girl while Draco had been made head boy. Like father like son.

Hermione could tell their son was growing up and couldn't help but feel a little sad at the knowledge. She knew he'd be starting his life soon, and she had known for a while about his secret relationship with Harry's daughter. She had yet to tell his father although, she thought smiling, it wouldn't make a difference. He had thought the same thing that Hermione had when she fell for his father all those years ago, that it would cause problems if people knew that they had been enemies. The funny thing was, Draco and Harry had buried their problems years ago. So there was really nothing for them to be worried about. Hermione knew that the time would soon come when they announced that they were together. Hermione was just grateful that Draco and herself had done an excellent job of explaining protection and good decisions to their children. They were never disappointed with what had happened but they did agree they hadn't been smart.

She was correct. The time did come, on his graduation day. They were holding a party to celebrate and she noticed Draco and Lily holding hands and smiling at each other. His father noticed too because he came to Hermione's side and held her close.

"You knew didn't you?" His tone was gentle not accusatory.

She nodded smiling. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Do they remind you of anyone?"

He kissed her cheek, before offering a grin in return.

Looking back they noticed him leaning in for a kiss and they turned away not wanting to intrude on such a private moment. Her son tapped her shoulder a few minutes later and she smiled at him before asking what he needed.

"I'll be back for dinner there's something I need to do."

Nodding she told him that they'd wait and true to his word he was back in less than an hour and they noticed Lily was bubbly and blushing pink. Hermione also noticed something that apparently no one else had but she kept quiet not wanting to spoil it.

They had just made the toast when her son stood up and said quietly. "I have an announcement to make."

When all eyes were on him, he continued.

"Lily and I have been dating for a year," At this Harry and Ginny's heads swiveled toward Draco and Hermione who told them they hadn't known either. "And tonight I…"

He looked at Lily who smiled encouragingly and the gesture reminded Hermione so much of her and Draco that a tear fell.

Nodding he said, "I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

He quickly sat down and no one said anything until Ginny began sniffling and hugged Draco so hard they thought he'd pop. Immediately congratulations were uttered and the girls instantly wanted to hear the story.

"Well. I really had no idea how I was going to do it, but I got a really good idea of how I wanted to do it from a story. So I bought her ring and then got my broom and asked her to fly with me. Of course she was mad I wouldn't let her steer."

Here Ginny and Harry laughed and they heard him murmur, "That's my daughter for you."

While they were laughing Draco had turned to Hermione who had put her head on his shoulder. They knew that their son was repeating their story and it was sweet.

"When I finally got her to stop, I flew over the gardens and pulled out the ring before asking her to marry me and she almost fell off the broom."

Lily swatted him playfully. "I did no such thing. Thank you very much."

He smiled again before saying, "Were getting married in a month."

Hermione looked at Draco before kissing him softly. "Here we go again," She whispered smiling.

And that's it. I really hope you enjoyed this guys and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
